The Dragon's Claws
by doctor anthony
Summary: Set after Book 4. Tensions rise as powerful Fire Nation nobles plot to stop the spread of democracy around the world, while a threat from long ago rises once again to change the world completely. Pairings Korra/Asami and maybe others in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 1 The Golden Dragons and darkness**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Lord Jall and my main antagonist who for now will remain nameless.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **This fic is set after book 4 and this first chapter is an introduction some of the antagonists in this fic, characters from the show will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Fire Nation Capital City**

As the sun started to set on the city, several men carried a Palanquin into the royal palace and as the elderly man stepped out and looked around, everyone bowed their heads to the old man, Aquisis Tzhang, the lord of Dragon Island, head of the Tzhang family, the richest man in the Fire Nation and royal advisor to Fire Lord Izumi.

Aquisis walked up the steps to the palace as the Palanquins carrying, his son Dalzic, and granddaughter Mya were brought in as his grandson, general Kanick rode into the palace grounds on a Komodo Rhino, wearing his finest military armour.

Aquisis was escorted to the throne room by one of the servants and knelt before Fire Lord Izumi as the rest of his family arrived and promptly knelt. The Fire Lord motioned for them to rise as she said "I'm glad you all arrived so quickly. Lord Tzhang, you wanted to discuss something of great importance, what is it?"

Aquisis answered "I want to discuss the future of the Fire Nation. I and other nobles think it is high time that your son return to the capital, take his place as the crown prince and marry. My granddaughter Mya and your son were friends when they were children and the Tzhang family are your biggest supporters. Joining our families together in marriage is logical."

Fire Lord Izumi was silent for a few moments and said "I can't command my son to marry Mya. He can make his own decisions in life."

Aquisis said "Your majesty, if your son doesn't come home and marry, your bloodline could end. I've rumours of people in this city who want to remove you from power in favour of turning our nation over to elected leaders. That would plunge our great nation into chaos and I will not let that happen if I can help it."

Fire Lord Izumi asked "Where did you hear these rumours?"

General Kanick answered "One my officers told me last night, he overheard a few of the common folk complaining about your rule in a tavern last night, and he told me this morning as I was going out for a walk with my grandfather."

Aquisis said "Your majesty, maybe we should send a message that thoughts of having a government of elected leaders ruling the Fire Nation instead of you will not be tolerated. We should have all those who think this imprisoned."

Izumi said "No. I won't be like Ozai, Azulon or Sozin."

Aquisis nodded and said "In honour of your upcoming birthday. We have a gift for you. Bring it in!"

Several servants brought in a large crate and placed it on the floor before they opened the box, revealing the contents to be a solid gold Dragon statue.

Izumi smiled as she saw the gift and said "I'm happy with this gift lord Tzhang."

Aquisis bowed and said with a smile on his face "It is a fitting addition to the throne room. I'm glad you like it."

With that the meeting soon ended and the Tzhang family left the royal palace and headed to their mansion on the other side of the city.

Aquisis Tzhang went to his office where other noblemen were waiting for him and as soon as he entered the room he said "The Fire Lord will consider a marriage between my granddaughter and her son, but she won't do anything about those who complain and wish for change."

One nobleman said "If won't do anything, perhaps we should, she is clearly too weak to be Fire Lord any longer."

Another nobleman interrupted and said "Be careful Sainu. You're getting close to speaking treason."

The nobles looked towards Aquisis Tzhang and the man said "I will deal with the rabble. After all, a dragon doesn't concern itself with the opinions of it's prey. It simply devours them."

Soon the other nobles left the room and as Aquisis's son Dalzic came in he said "Father. I have the profits and losses for our company this year. We're doing well in all areas."

Aquisis nodded and said "Good. It a good idea you had to start this trading company. We now have one of the top companies in the world Tzhang-Corp and our family control all the gold mines in the nation. The Earth Empire loyalists who are holding out in the Earth Kingdom need to learn what happen when they imprison one of our own. They held your niece in one of their prisons. I will have my men remind them to never cross a Tzhang."

Dalzic said "They should remember what your grandfather did during The War when the Salki family challenged his right to rule."

Aquisis nodded and said "The day we allow one of our family to be imprisoned and there aren't consequences, the less we command respect and the less feared we become. My grandfather reminded people why we are to be feared and Azulon welcomed my grandfather into his inner circle as what he done impressed him so much. It's why everyone knows of what happened in the history books, the extinction of the Salki noble family by the Tzhangs and now their old home of Calma is a damn ruin no one ever goes to."

Dalzic left the room and a servant came in saying "Lord Zuko wishes to see you."

Aquisis said "Send him in."

The former Fire Lord and father of Fire Lord Izumi entered the room as Aquisis bowed his head and said "Please sit down."

Lord Zuko did so as Aquisis asked "Do you want some tea or some food brought in?"

Zuko shook his head and Aquisis said "I assume, your daughter told you of this betrothal I want to make between my grandfather Maya and your grandson Iroh?"

Zuko replied "She did. I know a lot of nobles say it's high time that Iroh is married and has children. I also know a lot of these nobles are people you have given gold to when they come to you looking for loans."

Aquisis frowned and asked "What are you implying lord Zuko?"

Zuko was silent for a moment and answered "You are a man who wants your family gain more power and status with each generation and this is the way get your family into royalty. People like you come and go all the time Aquisis. You're nothing new."

With that Zuko stood up to leave as the head of the Tzhang family started to sing in a low tone of voice, but Zuko heard him "And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a Dragon of gold that's the truth I know and with scales of black or scales of gold, a dragon still has claws and mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours."

Zuko turned around to face Aquisis as the nobleman looked Zuko in the eye and finished the song "And so he spoke, and so he spoke. That lord of Calma. And now the rains weep over his halls, with no-one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep over his halls. With not a soul to hear."

Zuko didn't say a word as he left and Aquisis said to a servant passing by "Have my guest brought here immediately."

The servant nodded and soon a young man in clothing worn by Earth Kingdom nobles entered and said "Lord Aquisis."

Aquisis said "Please sit down Lord Jall."

The nobleman did so and Aquisis asked "I assume you've heard what King Wu, your second cousin intends to do in the Earth Kingdom?"

Lord Jall nodded and said with anger in his voice "He plans to do away with the monarchy all together and let the Earth Kingdom be ruled by elected leaders as he wants to spend more time focused on his new singing career. I won't all that to happen. Wu is abdicating the throne and as his second cousin and by right of my royal blood. I am the heir to the Earth Kingdom throne and that is a throne I intend to claim as my own. No matter who in my homeland opposes my right to rule."

Aquisis nodded in approval and said "When the Earth Queen was assassinated by the Red Lotus, the commoners rose up and nearly burned down the great city of Ba Sing Se, they killed nobles all over the nation, you were lucky to get away and come here for help. Our two families always had good relations even during The War. Your family were wise to accept our rule and were rewarded for your aid to the Fire Nation. People will no doubt oppose you becoming the new Earth King. I will have my best men accompany you to Ba Sing Se and I will ensure you get your crown."

Jall smiled and left the room as Aquisis summoned his 'problem-solver' who was guarding the door, a tall man in Fire Nation military armour and wrote down four names on a sheet of paper before giving it to the man and said "I want those four people dead. As soon as possible."

The man read the names and said "It will be done my lord." Before he left the room.

As he left, Aquisis' grandson general Kanick came in and sat down as his grandfather said "I want you to get your best men, wear all black attire and patrol the city. Find these commoners who complain and want elected leaders, remind them of their place. Kill the leaders of these rallies and dump their bodies into the sea."

Kanick looked a bit uneasy at this order and Aquisis said "If we don't stop the commoners complaining. We could end up with a revolt against the Fire Lord. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last for 10,000 years. Or we could fade into nothing as the first Fire Lord did. Do you understand?"

Kanck nodded and Aquisis smiled as his grandson soon left the mansion and headed to the nearby army barracks.

Later that same day in another part of the city, a crowd was gathered to listen a speech by the leader of a group known as the Fire of Democracy. The man stood on a small platform as he began his speech to a crowd of a hundred people. "Fire Lord Izumi should listen to the will of the people. We are sick of tired of nobles and royalty making all the decisions and having all the power. The Earth Kingdom is going to have elected leaders rule the nation. The Fire Nation is the last monarchy ruled nation in the world. It's time we embraced the future and stopped clinging to the past."

Everyone applauded but then a truck filled with men dressed in all black, wearing masks armed with weapons arrived on the scene and the men broke up the gathering going on and took the leader of the Fire of Democracy group away before the local military showed up.

The truck drove to a nearby dock where the men forced the man they abducted out of the truck and got him on his knees before the leader of these men took out a sword and decapitated the young man quickly.

The leader took off his mask and said to the others "Dump his body into the ocean and go another patrol, make sure no more of these rallies are going on."

The men nodded as General Kanick headed back to the mansion confident that by nightfall all the whispers of elected leaders ruling the Fire Nation would be silenced and soon the rest of the nation would get the message loud and clear.

'It was like grandfather always says'. Kanick thought to himself, 'We're Tzhangs, the golden dragons and a dragon doesn't concern itself with the opinions of it's prey. It simply devours them.'

 **The Spirit World - Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library**

A tall man in black robes sat at a table reading a book from long ago, as the knowledge spirit Wan Shi Tong appeared and asked "I assume you'd got all the information you need?"

The man nodded and said "I want to thank you for allowing me seek knowledge here which has helped me understand my abilities and my potential, and the knowledge on recent events your knowledge seekers acquired will help me in my quest."

Wan Shi Tong said "Your thanks is not necessary. Unlike others you only seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge."

The man said with a smile "Knowledge is power." With that the man was gone from the library and in Republic City.

The man said to himself "So much has changed. In order to allow new things to grow, old things must be torn down."

With that the spirit disappeared into smoke and soon found a body to takeover, an earth bender all by his lonesome. As he took over, the eyes of the earth bender turned red and the man had complete control of this man's body.

The man thought to himself 'One element down, three to go.'

 **Author's notes: Well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review, no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 2 Vacations and declarations**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Lord Jall and my main antagonist who for now will remain nameless.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **Lastly if you read this fic, please leave a review. I want to know what readers think of this fic.**

 **The Spirit World**

Asami was amazed at what she saw as she and Korra emerged from the spirit portal. Ahead of them were fields of red, blue and orange flowers as spirits flew in the bright sky. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Before either of them continued on, they both knew they needed to talk.

Asami asked "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Korra thought back and replied "I knew I had feelings for you after I got back to the South to recover. I thought of you, Bolin and Mako. All my friends in Republic City, but I missed you most of all. Your letters made me miss you more. I would read your letters over and over again. I didn't know for sure you had feelings for me until we met up in Republic City. When did you first have feelings for me?"

Asami answered "I knew I had feelings for you shortly after we were in the desert. During the three years you were away, I thought often going to visit you, but I was afraid you didn't return my feelings. I knew you did feel the same way after I saw you blush when I complimented you on your hairstyle."

Korra smiled and held Asami's hand before she said "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

Korra led Asami to a familiar location where she saw Iroh and numerous spirits around a table enjoying tea.

Iroh saw them approaching and said with a smile "Korra, it's great to see you again and you've brought a friend with you."

Korra made the introductions as Iroh invited both of them to join him and the other spirits for tea.

 **The Fire Nation**

Aquisis Tzhang and his entourage entered the local radio station and a few words were spoken to the owner of the station who agreed to interrupt the programming for an announcement the world needed to hear.

Lord Jall walked over to the microphone and began his speech "People of the Fire Nation. My name is Lord Jall of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, great nephew to the late Earth Queen Hou-Ting and the cousin of King Wu. For the last three years I have lived in your nation as a guest, fearing for my life after the tragic death of my parents when the chaos in my homeland began. I reveal myself now as my beloved cousin Wu announced he plans to step down as monarch. With my cousin having no heirs. By right of birth and blood I do this day lay my claim to the Earth Kingdom throne. This plan of my cousin's to allow my nation to be ruled by elected leaders will not happen as long as I am alive. I will be returning to my homeland soon to take my rightful throne and I urge all those loyal to the crown to pledge their loyalty to me. That is all."

Aquisis nodded as Lord Jall had said what needed to be said, the world needed to know that the Earth Kingdom still had a monarch who was willing to take the throne and it would encourage all those who want democracy to end those poisonous thoughts and pledge fealty to the new Earth King.

Aquisis thought to himself 'All those governors who want to rule separate states as their own territories are all thieves. They'll bend the knee to the new king or be destroyed.'

Aquisis soon got a message that Fire Lord Izumi wanted to see him and the new Earth King immediately at the royal palace.

 **The Spirit World**

Iroh poured tea for Korra and Asami as he asked "What brings you both here?"

Korra replied "After we stopped Kuvira and her army when they attacked Republic City, the two of us decided to take a vacation together, Asami always wanted to see what the Spirit World looks like so here we are."

Iroh asked "Would you like me to recommend a few places for you both to visit here?"

Asami nodded as she drank more of the tea Iroh gave them and Korra smiled as she saw several spirits arriving all surrounding them.

Korra said "Seems we're very popular."

Iroh laughed as he explained "Remember what I told you the first time you came here Korra. Your emotions become your reality in the Spirit World and the spirits can sense the positive emotion coming from both you and Miss Sato. It's always good to see two young people in love."

Both women smiled at that and Asami seeing a Pai-Sho board nearby challenged Iroh to a game. Iroh instantly accepted the challenge and both of them started to play as Korra watched on with the other spirits.

The game lasted over an hour before Iroh won and said "That was one of the best games I've ever played. You're a great Pai-Sho player."

Asami smiled at the praise from Iroh and asked Korra "Where to next?"

Korra replied "I know just the place."

Asami and Korra said their farewells to Iroh before heading off to their next destination.

 **Republic City**

President Raiko and King Wu listened to the broadcast on the radio from the Fire Nation by Lord Jall and as he finished, both men were shocked at this revelation of Jall being alive, everyone assumed he had died in the chaos that happened in the Earth Kingdom following the assassination of the Earth Queen over three years ago.

Raiko said "This is unexpected, the fallout from Kuvira and her Earth Empire was going to make the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom hard enough and now with an heir to the throne proclaiming himself Earth King. That will create another problem."

King Wu nodded before he said "My cousin was always ambitious. If he has been in the Fire Nation all this time he has gathered support there among nobles who can buy him an army to take his throne. People in my nation will see him as the ruler that the Earth Kingdom needs. Some people already were no doubt going to oppose my plan to get rid of the monarchy altogether in favour of elected leaders and now with a rival wanting the throne. It'll give these royalists a leader to rally around and might lead to a three way civil war between Earth Empire loyalists, royalists and those who want democracy. This will tear my nation apart."

Raiko said "Hopefully it won't come to that. Kuvira surrendered, without her to lead the Earth Empire forces should fall apart. Most of her army were bandits she forced to join her army and will desert without her to keep them in line. Nevertheless, the United Forces will help keep the peace in the Earth Kingdom if the situation gets any worse. We can talk to your cousin Jall and prevent another civil war from occurring."

King Wu didn't say another word as the leader of the Air Nation, Tenzin arrived with news from Ba Sing Se. A high ranking officer in the Earth Empire forces still in the city, Captain Kex had proclaimed himself it's new ruler and declared the war for Republic City was far from over.

 **Ba Sing Se**

Kex stood on a podium in front of his troops outside the former royal palace and began his speech. "The Great Uniter, Kuvira has surrendered in Republic City. Her army has been defeated by the Avatar and the United Forces. Their nation is on land that is Earth Empire territory. We will take it back. Republic City will be ours, their fledgling democracy will be snuffed out and this new Earth King in the Fire Nation better stay there otherwise he will suffer the same fate as his cousin Wu when we capture him. Make no mistake this war has only just begun!"

The troops saluted as Kex smiled and knew this war would be long and hard fought, but they would win in the end.

 **Fire Nation royal palace**

Aquisis Tzhang knelt before Fire Lord Izumi as Earth King Jall bowed his head and the Fire Lord said "Explain yourself lord Tzhang. The new Earth King has been a guest in your mansion for the last three years here in the capital and you only reveal him to the world now after the fall of Kuvira and with King Wu abdicating the throne. Why keep your guest a secret from everyone including me for so long?"

Aquisis replied "I kept Jall's identity a secret in order to protect him. It's no secret Kuvira had his cousin Wu kidnapped in Republic City and it was only thanks to Avatar Korra and her friends that he was rescued from her spies. To protect Jall from those who wished to see him dead. I made sure he was kept safe and only the people that I trusted with my own life knew he was here in the Fire Nation. Please forgive me your majesty."

Fire Lord Izumi was silent for a moment before she said "Rise. You're forgiven Lord Tzhang, but in the future don't keep secrets like this from me. I assume King Jall you want my army to help you claim your throne in your homeland?"

Jall nodded and Izumi simply said "The Fire Nation has spent too long fighting wars. I want my nation to remain out of the fighting, in the last five years there has been a Water Tribe civil war, Harmonic Convergence which lead to the restoration of the Air Nation, the chaos in the Earth Kingdom leading to the rise of Kuvira and her Earth Empire army. If my army helped put you on the throne some would see it as my nation shaping the future of your people and that will remind people of The War."

Jall said "What about your people who were in the Earth Kingdom when Kuvira took over the nation. She had all those in her territory not of Earth Kingdom descent put into prison camps, she had dissidents sent to re-education camps. She had whole towns wiped out if they refused to surrender to her. Her army who will still fight on after her surrender, need to be stopped before more innocents die."

Jall took a deep breath and said with anger in his voice "My enemies have made my kingdom bleed…. I will not forget that. I will not forgive that. I will punish them with any arms at my disposal. The Earth Kingdom needs to be stabilised and to do that quickly your army is needed. After all the conflict in the last few years, surely it is time for peace to reign, the best way to do that is putting me on the throne as soon as possible."

Fire Lord Izumi looked over at her father Zuko who nodded before she said "Very well. I will give you half of my forces to ensure you get on the throne in Ba Sing Se. I will let the other world leaders know that my nation is supporting you. No doubt the others will want to help end this conflict quickly."

Jall smiled at the news as Lord Aquisis was relieved, soon this experiment with democracy in the Earth Kingdom would end and then the talk of democracy altogether would soon end.

 **The Spirit World**

Asami followed Korra and after walking for over an hour both enjoying the sights they saw, the two of them were at a massive tree that looked very old.

Korra said "This is the Tree of Time. It can show all the memories a person has. I want you to truly know me and for me to truly know you."

Asami was touched by this and said "Let's see your memories first then mine."

Korra smiled and said "Deal."

The two of them then stepped inside the tree and saw all of Korra's memories play out in front of them and as Asami saw what Korra went through during the three years after what the Red Lotus done she held Korra's hand knowing what Zaheer did to her, would always leave a scar, but she vowed to do all she could to ensure Korra would never be in a position like that ever again.

Once they finished watching Korra's memories they watched Asami's and Korra saw the tears in Asami's eyes as she saw her mom with her when she was young with her father there as well. Korra hugged Asami as her grief over the recent death of her father overwhelmed her.

Soon Asami was alright and Korra kissed Asami suddenly. She quickly broke the kiss before Asami kissed her back. Once she broke the kiss Asami said "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Korra said with a smile "So have I."

The two of the kissed again as spirits nearby danced in the sky and both Korra and Asami knew this vacation was what they needed after all that happened.

 **Fire Nation army barracks**

Ten squads of Fire nation soldiers stood in the courtyard of the base as more men entered with their commander yelled "Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right!"

The commander looked at the man ahead of him in Fire Nation military armour, watching the soldiers in front of two other men as he yelled "Platoon halt!"

General Kanick approached the man and got a salute as he returned it. The officer said to the men "Company, attention!"

The entire company stood at attention as General Kanick gave out orders to the troops, "Company! Stand at ease!"

The men did so and Kanick said "Attention!" Earth King Jall stood on a podium observing the men and Lord Aquisis who stood next to the uncrowned Earth King and said "Time to put you on the throne."

Jall smiled as he now knew he would be on the throne in Ba Sing Se in a no time at all, at this military base and others throughout the country, Fire Nation troops were getting ready to move out.

 **Republic City**

Suyin Beifong was on the phone as her husband Baatar entered with President Raiko and Tenzin.

Suyin put down the phone and said "I've been on the phone for the last 3 hours with governors from other states in the Earth Kingdom not loyal to Kuvira's successor Captain Kex. Half of them are going to pledge loyalty to Jall. The others like me won't live under the rule of another monarch."

Raiko then said "Fire Lord Izumi is having half of her army deployed to Ba Sing Se tomorrow to ensure that Jall takes the throne. Jall made it clear in his declaration, he expects all the governors in the Earth Kingdom to pledge fealty. It's obvious he won't allow a region state to be independent, especially Zaofu."

Suyin was shocked at this news and said "Jall thinks he can rule because of his birth and blood and is using foreign support to do this. He could easily be another Kuvira in waiting. Make no mistake Zaofu will never recognize him as anything more than a jumped up man with delusions of being king. The Earth Kingdom needs to evolve and stop being ruled by kings and queens. It's outdated and archaic. Those of us who want elected leaders to rule as separate states like the United Republic are prepared to fight for this."

Tenzin said "Talk like that could make this situation worse. Forces in the Earth Kingdom are still loyal to Kuvira's regime, the Fire Nation army is going to Ba Sing Se to help put Jall into power and now you're talking of leading another faction who want to get rid of the monarchy altogether. That will lead to civil war which will tear your nation apart."

Suyin said "If it's only with civil war that Zaofu can be allowed to rule itself, then so be it."

As this was going on, the man with red eyes was practicing his new earth bending abilities underneath the city and smiled as his skills were improving. He thought to himself 'The Earth Kingdom is fracturing and chaos will spread. It'll make my plans easier to achieve and I will find like minded people who share my idea for a better world where only the strong are worthy to live.'

The man smashed two rocks together and said "All I'll have to do is remove those who'll oppose me."

 **Author's notes: Well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review, no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 3 battleplans**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Lord Jall and my main antagonist who for now will remain nameless.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **Ember Island**

Varrick smiled as he watched the sun rose over the island from the balcony. So far his honeymoon with his wife Zhu-Li was going great. They had a nice manor for themselves here for a month and he intended to make the most of this time with the woman he loved.

He was pulled out of these thoughts as he heard smashing and screaming from inside. Varrick quickly ran inside to see what was going on but when he got there, the businessman was horrified to find his wife dead and a tall man in black clothing in the room holding a dagger.

Varrick was shocked at the carnage and asked with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes "Who are you?"

The man laughed at the crying Varrick and said "You were in Kuvira's inner circle when she ran her dictatorship. You made her weapons which made her rise to power easier. Just because you saw the light near the end and helped take her down, do you think that forgives you of your sins? Do you ever think of how many people your weapons helped kill or those who died in Kuvira's prison camps? You're as guilty as she is. It's time you answered for your crimes."

Varrick trying to bargain for his life saying "Please don't do this. I can pay you?"

The man scoffed and said "My employer has more money than you and he is a man I would never cross. Kuvira killed a member of his family in her prison camps and he wants revenge."

With that the man stabbed Varrick in the chest and whispered to the dying man "The Tzhangs send their regards."

The assassin quickly left the room as local military he paid off started to tidy up, making it look like Varrick murdered his wife in a rage than took his own life.

He had three more names on his list to cross off and luckily all of them were in one place, Republic City.

 **Dragon Island**

Lord Aquisis got off the boat and looked at the massive fort on the middle of the island with massive Dragon statues nearby. He had always liked this island. It was where people knew with absolute certainty that the Tzhangs ruled here.

He thought back to his ancestors who were famed for their breeding of dragons and how the ferocity of the beasts was only matched the ruthlessness of those who owned them.

'It's such a shame.' Aquisis thought to himself. 'It's such a shame that where once there were dozens of dragons in the Fire Nation centuries ago, only one is still alive today and is not owned by a Tzhang.'

Aquisis headed to his manor where his nephew Alexi was waiting for him. He had appointed his nephew to look over their lands while the rest of the family was in the capital. He wanted to give his nephew a chance to prove himself and it seems he done well.

As he entered the manor. The servants were there to offer refreshments, Alexi who was just behind them bowed before his uncle and said "I wrote up a summary of what happened since you were away and I put the records of the production from the gold mines on your desk next to my report."

Aquisis nodded in approval as his son and granddaughter entered the manor behind him, followed by the guards. He said to his son "Let's talk in my office. Alexi take the rest of the night off, relax."

His nephew smiled as he headed to the library and Maya went to talk to her mother in her room. As she entered, Mya saw her mother was being attended to by the healer Quison who said "It's alright. I'm just finishing up. Your mother is getting better, another week and this illness will be gone."

Maya smiled as Quison left the room and her mother asked "Did the Fire Lord agree to betrothal between you and her son?"

Maya replied "She'll think about it."

Her mom was happy at this news and said "Then your lifelong dream will be realised. You will be the wife of the future Fire Lord."

As Maya and her mother talked, Aquisis and his son Dalzic were in his office. Dalzic said "The rallies being held demanding elected leaders rule our nation have ended. The commoners got your message loud and clear father."

Aquisis nodded in approval and said "Production is going well. It seems that your cousin done well looking after the place. Dalzic once Kanick and his forces secure Ba Sing Se for the new Earth King. I want you on the first airship heading there."

Dalzic was shocked at this command and asked "What will I be doing in Ba Sing Se?"

Aquisis answered "You'll help Earth King Jall rule his nation, by serving as Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se. I talked about this with Jall yesterday and he's agrees with my recommendation of you as his advisor. Once the marriage between Mya and Prince Iroh is confirmed. We'll both permanently move to the capital and your wife Tysha will help Alexi oversee Dragon Island and running your company."

Dalzic nodded and left the room as his father started to look over Alexi's report.

 **Fire Nation Airship fleet**

50 Fire Nation airships were flying over the seas heading to the Earth Kingdom all full of soldiers and equipment for the attack on Ba Sing Se as a fleet of Fire Nation naval ships were already heading to Ba Sing Se. Everyone was looking forward to getting revenge on Earth Empire soldiers who imprisoned or killed their fellow countrymen and women due to their ancestry.

On the main airship, general Kanick and Earth King Jall along with other high ranking Fire Nation army officers were holding a briefing on the plan of attack on Ba Sing Se.

General Kanick moved several pieces on the map of the city representing the Fire nation airships as he said "Our airship fleet will arrive ahead of the navy, who'll blockade the city docks to ensure no one can escape. Once that's done, the airships will bomb the enemies fixed positions. Once they're gone. We land our troops near the palace and take the city."

One officer asked "What are the orders regarding prisoners?"

Jall answered "Take them alive if at all possible. I'll offer those who live a choice. They can either kneel before me, swearing eternal loyalty to the crown or they can die as enemies of the kingdom and traitors to their monarch."

The officers nodded in understanding as the attack plan was finalised and the officers left as Kanick and Jall looked at a map of the Earth Kingdom nearby. This restoration would be hard, but not impossible. It just depended on how many returned to the fold willingly and how many had to be forced to kneel to the new Earth King.

Jall then started to think back on what haunted his dreams at night, the night his family died.

 **Flashback 3 years ago Ba Sing Se**

Jall woke up with a start as he heard noises coming from downstairs, he then started to hear raised voices and knew immediately one of the voices was his mother's.

As he got out of bed Jall heard his little sister getting up and asking "What's going on?"

Jall said "Stay here. Lock the door behind me. I'll knock twice then twice again to let you know it's me outside the door."

She nodded as Jall went outside and heard sounds of fighting coming from the living room, he ran downstairs and saw, several men had broken in and were beating up his father as his mom was being held at knife point by the group's leader.

Jall went on the attack and earth bent the leader away from his mother without harming her as the group of men, compromised of both earth benders and non-benders started to go after the young 13 year old.

Jall fought them off as best he could, but he was outnumbered and was soon nearly beaten to a pulp as the leader of these thugs said "You nobles. Always living in luxury while the poor suffer. Well now the Earth Queen is dead and the poor are taking back what belongs to them and getting a measure of revenge as well."

Jall then heard his sister Song scream as she was dragged into the room and the group's leader forced the young man to watch as his family was killed right in front of him before he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up Jall saw the dead bodies of his parents and little sister had been left where they fell and was infuriated. He then saw the house had been looted by the thugs before they took off.

With tears in his eyes Jall, dragged the bodies of his parents outside and used earth bending to make graves for them and his sister and buried them before he looked at the city and several areas of the massive city was in flames.

Jall knew he had to leave and saw the nearby harbour was still safe. He headed there as fast as he could and used a golden ring he still had to barter with the ship's captain to take him to the Fire Nation.

As the boat left the city Jall had one thought on his mind 'The people who killed my family will live to regret their actions this day. I will have my vengeance.'

 **End of flashback**

Jall had tears in his eyes as finished remembering what happened and Kanick put his hand on the young man's shoulder before he said "Those who killed your family, I swear to you on my life. I will see them dead and after they are made to suffer as you did while they lose anything and everything they care about."

Jall nodded and started to dry his eyes as Kanick asked "What will do you about those in the Earth kingdom who won't accept you as king and want their states to be independent, ruled by elected leaders?"

Jall replied with anger in his voice "You're referring to Suyin Beifong, leader of the Metalbending Clan at Zaofu. President Raiko and Tenzin, the leader of the Air Nation went to her to convince her to take over the kingdom temporally to restore order. She refused, preferring to hide behind her city while her head of security, Kuvira took action and left with all of the security guards, Suyin's eldest son Baatar Junior, that damn Varrick and some of the cities richest citizens. If she had accepted the offer, Kuvira would never have rose to power. Now she will want Zaofu to be independent. She and people like her are thieves who want to steal from me. Just like those who killed my family. They'll kneel before me or I'll destroy them."

Nothing else was said as the two men went to get some dinner.

 **The Spirit World**

Korra woke up and saw Asami fast asleep next to her. As she looked around Korra couldn't remember being as happy as she was now in such a long time. She smiled as Asami started to wake up and said "Good morning."

Asami sat up and saw Korra smiling at her and smiled back. She was about to say something when they saw the spiritual projection of Jinora appear in front of them.

Korra saw the look on the young girl's face and asked "What is it?"

Jinora replied "I'm sorry to cut your vacation short kora but there is a situation developing you might need to get involved in."

Jinora then told them about what was going on in the Earth Kingdom. Once they were made aware of the situation, Korra and Asami started to pack up their supplies before heading back to the new spirit portal.

As Jinora's projection disappeared Korra said "When this crisis is over. We'll come back and finish this vacation."

Asami smiled and then asked after a moment of hesitation "Do you want us to keep quiet about our new relationship?"

Korra kissed Asami and when the kiss was broken she said "I don't want us to hide the fact we love each other. We have friends and family who'll support us and if anyone condemns our relationship, we'll make it clear that they just have to get used to it."

With that the two of them finishing began walking back to the spirit portal.

 **Fire Nation royal palace**

Fire Lord Izumi saw the look her father had been giving her all throughout dinner and finally said "Father if you have something to say, please say it."

Zuko said "Sending half of our army to the Earth Kingdom. Are you sure that was the right thing to do? Before the attack of Republic City by Kuvira and her army. It was learned she planned to attack, President Raiko wanted your help in a pre-emptive attack and you told him that for too long the Fire Nation had fought wars and would only enter a war unless there was no other choice. Now barely a week after Kuvira was defeated your sending half our army to help put some Earth Kingdom noble on the throne. What's changed?"

Izumi was silent for a moment and said "We both now that Kuvira had people not of Earth Kingdom descent imprisoned in her territory. A lot of those imprisoned there died. Some of the nobles lost family to the Earth Empire and want payback. Already some in this nation think I was weak for not helping Raiko take the fight to Kuvira. If I didn't act, these nobles would hire mercenaries who won't show restraint in getting vengeance for their employers. Besides the other world leaders will no doubt want to send in the United Forces to deal with Earth Empire loyalists in the Earth Kingdom."

Izumi then said with anger in her voice "Her attack on Republic City was an attack on our nation and the Water Tribes. She could have killed Iroh, your own grandson could have died in her quest to take over the United Republic. She would have had him killed in her prison camps along with all the other Fire Nation citizens in the city as part of the United Forces. I was wrong to do nothing and now I'm doing something."

Zuko said calmly "Our actions might have some in the Earth Kingdom thinking of The War, the last time the Fire Nation army marched into Ba Sing Se. They conquered the city and they might see Jall as our puppet."

Izumi replied "King Wu was to have advisors from other nations helping him rule. How is that plan any different. Our army is not conquering the city. We're liberating the people from the oppressive Earth Empire."

Zuko didn't say another word as he finished his meal. He just hoped that his daughter didn't come to regret her decision.

 **Republic City**

President Raiko and Tenzin were looking through the records of the Earth Kingdom royal family to see if Jall would be next in the line of succession. They had found that Jall and Wu were cousins and if everyone else between them in the royal family were dead than Jall was legally Wu's heir and with Wu abdicating the throne, Jall was the next Earth King.

They knew some in the Earth Kingdom would never accept being ruled by another king so it seemed the Earth Kingdom was heading for a civil war with no way to stop it.

As this was going on, Suyin Beifong was having dinner with her family and friends, no one really said much, focusing on the meal until, Su's daughter Opal asked "We know Baatar is being given community service in Zaofu. Has it been decided on what'll happen to Kuvira?"

Suyin thought back to the meeting with Raiko and Tenzin in which they discussed what would happen to Kuvira and glared as she remembered the outcome before she said "She'll be put on trial for her actions in a week. Raiko and Tenzin disagreed with my idea of what her fate should be."

Bolin curious asked his girlfriend's mother "What did you want her fate to be?"

Suyin immediately gave her answer "Death."

No one said anything for a while after that until, Opal asked her mother "What are you planning to do in regards to this new Earth King?"

Suyin answered "I won't bow to him. The Earth Kingdom needs to evolve and no longer needs to ruled by kings and queens. It needs to be ruled by elected leaders."

Opal said "That doesn't mean we have to fight. Try talking to Jall. He might be willing to compromise in the name of peace." She saw Bolin nod in agreement as did her brothers.

Suyin was silent for a few moments before she finally gave an answer "If he's willing to talk. I'm willing to talk. But he expects me to bow to him as if he was some conquering hero who deserves blind obedience. He's got another thing coming."

Nothing else was said as everyone finished eating dinner they knew what happened over the next few days would have serious consequences for the entire world.

While in another part of the man smiled he started to get the hang of Metalbending and knew he was almost ready to begin the next phase of his plan. Recruiting people who thought like him and set about changing the world, for the better.

He was angry as he thought of this Equalist movement that had started in the city a few years ago under the leadership of a waterbender who was using his gifts to purge the city of bending and wanted to do the same to the entire world.

Hypocrites like that made him angry. The man thought to himself 'If only I'd been here than. I'd have killed that man before his movement got as powerful as did. Non benders should know their place. It's below people like us who can use bending. People like tem cause nothing but trouble and need to be eliminated. So the strong can survive.'

He smiled as he thought of the world he wanted to create and knew that anyone who stood against him would die and he'd be victorious. After all he had been waiting a long time for this, a chance to fight the Avatar once again and this time the outcome would be much different.

'But that will be another day.' The man thought to himself. 'I'm a patient man. I can wait.'

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 4 revelations and battles**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Lord Jall and my main antagonist who for now will remain nameless.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **I apologize for the delay with this chapter, I had some writer's block.**

 **Ba Sing Se**

Captain Kex was meeting with his subordinates as one of the men ran in saying "Sir. The Fire Nation army has been spotted. Their ships are sailing through the Serpents Pass and the airships are just ahead of them. All our bases along the southern coast have been destroyed by bombs from the airships."

Kex swore as this news meant their options were limited and any possible reinforcements from nearby had now been wiped out.

Kex said "Get all the men ready. If the Fire Nation wants to put the new Earth King on his throne. They'll have to kill everyone one of us first."

His subordinates left to carry out their instructions as Kex looked out the window and mentally prepared himself for the battle that was coming his way.

Meanwhile the Fire Nation army getting closer and closer to the Earth Kingdom capital got ready for war as Jall sharpened his platinum sword, a gift from Lord Aquisis who wanted to make sure the new Earth King would be ready to fight for his throne.

Jall just hoped after he took Ba Sing Se, the majority of Earth Kingdom states kneel to him. Otherwise he'd force them to do so, one by one.

General Kanick entered the room in his armour and said "We're an hour away from Ba Sing Se. Nearby villages are waving light green flags. The symbol of Earth Kingdom royalty. It seems that some of your countrymen are happy to welcome their new Earth King."

Jall smiled at this news as Kanick left to oversee preparations for the upcoming battle and Jall was growing more confident that by nightfall he'd on the throne and then he'd begin uniting the nation under his rule.

 **Republic City**

Korra and Asami emerged from the spirit portal and saw that Tenzin was waiting for them.

He looked apologetic and said "I'm sorry to have to cut your vacation cut. Opal told you what's going on?"

Korra nodded as Asami asked "How is it the world leaders never heard of Jall before now? Could this man be lying about who he is? He could just be an ambitious man looking for power."

Tenzin replied "The records of the Earth Kingdom royal family confirm Jall and Wu are cousins and with everyone else between them in the line of succession dead, than Jall legally is Wu's heir. Wu confirmed that it was Jall speaking over the radio when he revealed himself to the world. Jall's parent's spent a lot of time meeting with Wu's parents over the years. Half of the Earth Kingdom states not under rules by Kuvira loyalists have pledged loyalty to Jall while the others including Zaofu are refusing to acknowledge Jall as the Earth King which he claims he now is with Wu abdicating the throne."

Korra said "We'll have to talk to Jall as soon as possible. Can we contact his army by radio?"

Tenzin shook his head and explained "President Raiko and Wu have already tried contacting the Fire Nation army heading to Ba Sing Se. They didn't even respond."

Asami asked "What are the other nations going to do about this?"

Tenzin replied "The other world leaders won't interfere with Jall being put on the throne. Wu has made it clear he doesn't want the throne so legally that makes Jall the new Earth King. It all depends on what he'll do in regards to the states who refuse to acknowledge Jall as their king."

With that the three of them headed to Air Temple Island where everyone else was waiting for them, as they did Korra couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was different about the city since she headed to the Spirit World with Asami. She just didn't know what it was.

 **Dragon Island**

Quison was fast asleep as the door to his bedroom opened and Lord Aquisis's son Dalzic entered the room with a look of panic on his face as he said "It's my father."

Quison was on his feet and headed to Aquisis's bedroom as the guards locked the door behind him.

The healer took out a dagger and cut a wound on Aquisis's left arm and bent the blood flowing out of the room back in and used the blood he now controlled to stabilise the flow of blood around Aqusisis' body and stopped the heart attack in it's tracks.

Soon Lord Aqusisis woke up and said "Once again you've saved my life. Quison I thank you."

The healer smiled and said "No thanks necessary my lord. Thankfully my healing and research has made it so this won't happen again."

With that Quison stood up to leave as Aquisis said "It's a shame blood bending was made illegal by Avatar Aang's wife Katara. If only she knew the benefits of blood bending. Maybe then her husband wouldn't have died."

Quison nodded in agreement as he left the room happy that he saved a life.

 **Ba Sing Se**

The guards patrolling the outer walls of the city saw several objects in the distance as did the guards patrolling near the city docks. It was the Fire Nation army, the airship fleet was flying in from above from the east and their navy was coming from the south. Blocking off the only way out of the city to safety.

Suddenly loudspeakers on the airships started to play a song and it was a song that those of Fire Nation descent in the city knew well. It was the Tzhang song. A song written over a hundred years ago from when the Tzhangs wiped out a rebelling noble family who dared to challenge their rule and none of that family were left alive as a result of their defiance.

The Fire Nation were sending a message, all those who stood in the way of Earth King Jall, would meet the same fate of the rebellious Salki family.

Captain Kex was in his command centre as the song was being heard all over the city. He listened as the song played. "And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a Dragon of gold that's the truth I know and with scales of black or scales of gold, a dragon still has claws and mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours."

With fear in his eyes Kex watched as the airships flew over the city as the second and final verse of the song played. "And so he spoke, and so he spoke. That lord of Calma. And now the rains weep over his halls, with no-one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep over his halls. With not a soul to hear."

As the song ended, the airships started to bomb the city from above, focusing on fixed defensive positions and the barracks for the army as at the same time the naval ships fired at the docks, making sure no one would be able to escape.

Meanwhile General Kanick was addressing the men over the radio "The Earth Empire unleashed a wave of terror on this great nation. All because one woman who was supposed to bring order to her country, grabbed power believing the right of kings and queens to rule was archaic. We are here to show that the monarchy is the only way to rule the Earth Kingdom and restore the rightful Earth King to the throne and make these criminals for all those loved one's we've lost from the Fire Nation in Kuvira's prisons. For every of our own lost to this brutal regime, we will kill a hundred of them."

The soldiers cheered and got ready as the airships started to land near the royal palace and Kanick who was to lead the ground attack on the city said loudly to the troops "Come with me and take this city!"

The troops emerged from the airships as soon as the doors opened led by Kanick going on the attack as the Earth Empire loyalists went on the retreat.

As this was going on Earth King Jall watched on from the bridge of the main airship with a smile on his face as the traitors ran in fear from a vengeful Fire Nation army.

Once the city was taken and the loyalist forces were ready to move out Jall planned to have his military forces begin a campaign to retake the rest of the nation and all those who stood against him, either Earth Empire loyalists or those in favour of elected leaders would kneel or die. First though, the city of Ba Sing Se had to be taken and so far the battle was going well.

The Fire Nation troops quickly stormed up the steps to the royal palace taking down any enemies who dared to stand against them as the others retreated. General Kanick used fire bending and the Earth Empire soldiers were shocked to see the fire from Kanick wasn't the usual colour of orange, it was dark red.

Kanick went on the attack with his rage at these thugs had done to his countrymen took over and his men likewise showing no mercy to those who fought them. Some of the enemy quickly surrendered as others retreated into the city and more Fire Nation airships landed as the naval ships started to pull into the docks to deploy more ground troops and tanks to help with the assault.

At the same time a convoy of vehicles were driving to the city with flags bearing the emblem of the Earth Kingdom, those in the nation who were loyal to the monarchy were on their way to help their new king in any way they could.

It would also ensure none of the Earth Empire loyalists in the city had a chance of getting away to fight another day.

Captain Kex and his men were fighting off the Fire Nation troops as the man saw some of the men scatter off in fear and the man yelled out in rage "Stand and fight! Cowards, stand and fight! Damn you!"

Kex began to scream in anger as his plans fell apart around him and his remaining men were overwhelmed as General Kanick saw the new leader of the Earth Empire and went on the attack determined to end this battle with the captain dead or a prisoner for Earth King Jall.

 **Republic City**

As the ferry arrived at the dock, a tall man got off with his bags and showed his Fire Nation passport to the dock workers before heading off to prepare for his task.

Lord Aquisis Tzhang had ordered his top assassin to kill the inventor Varrick, the man who invented Kuvira's weapons of war for her Earth Empire and made the spirit energy weapon that Kuvira nearly used to destroy Republic City when her army attacked the city.

He looked at the next name on the list of four names and knew why his lord wanted this man dead. To ensure that the plans Aquisis had weren't at risk and to ensure all possible loose ends were tied up.

He put the note back in his pocket and then headed to the Republic City Four Elements Hotel and got a room has in his mind, the assassin started to plan how he'd kill Earth King Jall's older cousin Wu and then go after the other two names on the list.

Meanwhile on Air Temple Island, Korra and Asami were being greeted by their friends and family as Tenzin saw President Raiko was nearby with a worried look on his face.

Seeing this he went over to the president of the United Republic and asked "What is it?"

Raiko replied "The Fire Nation army has begun their attack on Ba Sing Se, loyalists to Jall are heading to the city, while the governors who are rejecting Jall as monarch are discussing forming an army to oppose Earth King Jall's forces. The Earth Kingdom is getting close to a civil war."

Tenzin said "Jall won't allow a single state self-rule. Civil war could be all but inventible unless we and the other world leaders can arrange for a conference to get all sides to try and talk about a peaceful resolution to this crisis."

Raiko shook his head and explained "Wu told me his cousin Jall is a very stubborn man who believes wholeheartedly in the rights of the royal family. He'll see his rule as a divine right and be unforgiving in punishing those who were in the Earth Empire. He might demand we hand over Kuvira for a trial in Ba Sing Se."

Tenzin asked "Would you hand her over?"

Raiko answered "A lot of her crimes were done in the Earth Kingdom, Jall would have the right to demand she be handed over to face justice for those crimes. I think we can both guess what the sentence would be if she was handed over to Jall."

Tenzin nodded as General Iroh walked over and said to Raiko "Mr President. I must hand in my resignation as leader of the United Forces army. My mother Fire Lord Izumi has summoned me back to the capital. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Raiko said "I'm sorry to see you go Iroh."

Iroh nodded as he headed to the docks to get back to Republic City, Raiko and Tenzin continued to talk as an airbender came over to Tenzin with the latest news from Ba Sing Se. The city had just fallen to Earth King Jall.

 **Ba Sing Se**

The troops loyal to King Jall gave a mighty cheer as they saw, the flag of the Earth Kingdom once again flying over the city of Ba Sing Se, as the Earth Empire flag was burned by Fire Nation troops and Earth Kingdom loyalists.

Jall himself was in the throne room of the palace with his bodyguards handpicked by General Kanick, taking out the few loyalists that remained and it was than Jall saw what had become of the room, it had been redecorated in the colours of the Earth Empire and much to Jall's anger, the throne was gone.

His anger at this was obvious as the man earthbent the ground to make a new throne come out of the earth, the throne was atop a platform with steps leading up to it from the ground, behind the throne was a large Earth Kingdom Emblem.

Jall then sat on his new throne and made a note to have painters, make his new throne gold and the Earth Kingdom emblem light green.

General Kanick soon entered the throne room with the leaders of the Earth Kingdom loyalists and said "The battle is over King Jall. We have won!"

Jall smiled at this news as the Earth Kingdom loyalists knelt before him.

The leader of the loyalists said "My king. We await your orders. What do you want done with the prisoners?"

Jall replied "Keep them alive. Have the officers brought here, I want to talk to them."

As the men left to carry out their orders, Jall was shocked as several members of the Dai Li, the bodyguards of the Earth Queen and the once feared secret police of Ba Sing Se, arrived in the throne room.

They approached the throne before they all knelt and the leader of this group said "Welcome home sire."

Jall asked "You've been expecting me?"

The leader of Dai Li answered "When you made your proclamation, those of us Dai Li here were waiting for you to arrive. We swore to protect your family. We failed to protect Earth Queen Hou-Ting, your great aunt. Allow us to be your bodyguards and we swear that we will not fail you as we did her."

Jall motioned for the men to rise and said "I have no doubt that you and your men did everything you could to protect my great aunt. Some of your order gave their lives to save her from the Red Lotus. I accept you into my service."

The guards smiled and took up defensive positions around Jall as the Dai Li did for Earth Queen Hou-Ting.

Soon Captain Kex and the other Earth Empire officers were dragged into the room by Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers as Jall recognised Kex, he was one of the thugs who years ago murdered his entire family.

Jall yelled out "Bring him!"

Kex was dragged forward as Jall demanded answers "Why did you and your thugs do it? Three years ago, why did you murder my family in cold blood?"

Kex spat at the ground and glared at Jall before he said "Me and my men did it as we were taking back what's ours with the death of the Earth Queen and making all you nobles pay for treating us like dirt for centuries. Plus it was fun killing your family. Three less nobles in the world."

Jall punched Kex across the face before he took out his platinum sword and quickly cut off the man's head much to the shock of the other Earth Empire officers.

Jall said "I'm going to give all of you a choice. You can either kneel before me right now as well as swear loyalty to the Earth Kingdom and the monarchy for all time, in doing so I'll pardon you and you'll be able to serve in the royal army as mere foot soldiers. Otherwise you'll suffer his fate and die here today. Decide quickly."

Within moments some of the officers were kneeling before Jall swearing eternal loyalty to the crown as the others stood standing, defiant to the end.

Jall motioned to the standing Earth Empire officers and said to the loyalist forces "Kill them, slowly."

With that Jall said to general Kanick "Have the radio broadcasters in the city send messages to all the governors all throughout my kingdom, in a week I will be crowned Earth King here in Ba Sing Se. I'll be expecting all the governors here to pledge oaths of fealty to their new Earth King. If any of them aren't here for my coronation, make it clear that they'll be branded enemies of the Earth Kingdom and traitors to the nation. Make sure the world leaders and Avatar Korra know their invited to attend as I want to discuss the fate of Kuvira with them as soon as possible."

Kanick nodded and left to carry out his orders as the Earth Kingdom loyalist leaders in the throne room, pledged their loyalty and the service of their forces to Earth King Jall.

 **Air Temple Island**

Asami watched as Korra embraced her parents and they asked her how the vacation in the spirit world went.

Korra said "It was just what we needed after everything that's happened. We met Iroh and had a great time exploring the spirit world. It also gave us both a chance to talk."

Tonraq curious asked "What did you two talk about?"

Senna smiled to herself, happy to see Korra had realised her feelings for Asami, she had suspected that Asami had feelings for Korra after she had helped Senna and Tonraq look after Korra when she was injured from the fight with Zaheer.

Korra replied "I've known for a while that I felt something for Asami. Feelings that go beyond friendship. I learned that Asami feels the same about me."

Senna smiled and said "I had a feeling that Asami had feelings for you with the way she helped you after you were poisoned. It makes sense that in the two and a half years you were recovering in the South Pole, you wrote only one letter after your friends wrote dozens to you and wrote it to Asami. Plus she talked about you in particular a lot I'm glad to see you're both together."

Tonraq nodded in agreement as Asami walked over as Tonraq embraced her and said "Welcome to the family Asami."

Asami smiled as the hug and broken and Senna embraced her as well while Korra looked on smiling happy.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 4 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 5 reveals and plans**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Earth King Jall and my main antagonist who gets named in this chapter.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **Fire Nation Capital City**

Fire Lord Izumi was in the throne room as her father stood next to her and both watched members of the Fire Nation noble court enter the room.

The nobles bowed before Izumi before getting back up to discuss matters affecting the nation.

Lord Sainu said "We have a great amount of public support from the people regarding your decision to send our forces to the Earth Kingdom to restore Earth King Jall to his throne. The amount of people going to recruitment buildings to join our army is incredible."

Izumi said "My son is returning home. All of you for months have been saying he should get married. Soon Prince Iroh will marry Lady Mya Tzhang."

The nobles were pleased to hear this news as a man came into the room with news and handed a letter to Fire Lord Izumi, she read the note and said "Our forces have liberated Ba Sing Se and loyalists in the Earth Kingdom have rallied behind Jall."

One noble asked "Will our forces assist Earth King Jall's army in retaking his nation. When Kuvria's prison camps are liberated. It'll be good for our citizens there to see our troops alongside the royalists freeing them from captivity."

Zuko then said "You make a good point Lord Fanok. However other nations might be worried if our army goes from retaking the Earth Kingdom capital and defending it to ensure Jall has a power base from where his own forces can take back their nation to marching out and helping subdue opposition to Earth King Jall and his army. We don't want to re-ignite old wounds from the War."

Izumi conferred with her father before she said "Our army will stay in Ba Sing Se, but if volunteers want to help the Earth Kingdom loyalists they'll be allowed to."

Nobles nodded in agreement with this decision and Lord Qui Zchi asked "What do you plan to do about those in the nation who want us to do away with the monarchy put elected leaders in power. In some outlying towns these groups have started to attack minor nobles. A good portion of our army is still here. They should be deployed to keep the peace."

Fire Lord Izumi said "The army will be deployed to help keep the peace only if more attacks on minor nobles is done by these protestors."

The meeting soon ended as the nobles left the throne room all of them happy that action was going to be taken against the rabble who wanted elected leaders to rule in the Fire Nation.

Fire Lord Izumi looked to her father who said "It's moments like this that define who are in history. The other world leaders might be concerned over your decision to have our army aid Earth King Jall in retaking the Earth Kingdom but I'll support you no matter what."

Izumi smiled and accompanied her father to the dining room for some food.

 **Ba Sing Se**

General Kanick Tzhang was in the office of Captain Kex looking through all the records kept there by him and previously by Kuvira when she was in charge of The Earth Empire, looking for any information on his cousin Seinia who died in one of Kuvira's prisons for non-Earth Empire citizens, citizens from the Air Nation, Water Tribes and Fire Nation.

He found the document which showed who gave the order for her to be killed. It was from Kuvira herself and the order was passed on to the people who ran this prison camp by her fiancée Baatar Beifong Junior, the eldest son of the leader of the Metal Bending Clan in Zaofu and Kuvira's former mentor Suyin Beifong who Kanick knew was a woman who believed that the monarchy was an outdated way of ruling a nation and believed elected leaders should rule.

Kanick soon found the location of this prison camp where his cousin died and saw it was not far from here.

Kanick smiled and had a great idea for what Earth King Jall should send his royal army with help from the Fire Nation armed forces first in his mission to retake the Earth Kingdom and restore the rule of the monarchy to the nation.

He went to the throne room to talk to Earth King as he heard the screams of those Earth Empire loyalists who refused to kneel as they were killed either by torture or a simple hanging.

He smiled as he overheard Fire Nation soldiers and Earth Kingdom troops drunk in victory singing The Tzhang Song in celebration of their victory here in Ba Sing Se.

Kanick thought to himself 'When this war is over and the Earth Kingdom is reunited. A new song will have to be written. To ensure no forgets what happened here and people all over the world tremble in fear when they hear the name Tzhang.'

 **Republic City Prison**

Suyin Beifong looked at the woman in her cell. Kuvira didn't even look at her as Suyin said "Your forces are still fighting on in the Earth Kingdom in your name. Our nation is now near civil war, royalists have rallied behind a new monarch and he's demanding loyalty from all governors or any who refuse will be branded enemies of the crown."

Kuvira asked "Why are you telling me this?"

Suyin glared at her former student and said "I thought you'd want to know what happened to our nation due to you and your Earth Empire when you left Zaofu against my orders three years ago."

Kuvira looked at Suyin and said "You were asked by President Raiko and Tenzin to take control of the Earth Kingdom temporally and restore order. You refused and decided to do nothing as our nation fell into chaos and people died when bandits ran amok. You instead preferred to hide behind the domes of Zaofu. I had to do something for our nation since you lacked the will to do so."

Suyin said angrily "That doesn't justify what you done. Imprisoned those who disagreed with you and had all those not of Earth Empire descent put into prison camps. You tried to take over Republic City."

Kuvira said calmly "And I'll answer for those crimes. But your reluctance to help our nation is the direct cause of what happened when I left. Someone had to do something and you did nothing."

Suyin left the room in anger as Kuvira sat on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

As she left the cell Suyin saw her half-sister and chief of the Republic City Police Lin waiting for her.

Suyin asked "What is it?"

Lin answered "President Raiko just got a message from the new Earth King in Ba Sing Se. Jall will be crowned in a week, he wants all world leaders as well as Korra in attendance to discuss the fate of Kuvira and other issues affecting the world. He also made it clear he expect all Earth Kingdom governors to be there to pledge loyalty to him. Any who aren't there will be branded enemies of the crown and traitors to the Earth Kingdom."

Suyin scoffed and said "I've said for years that the rule of kings and queens is archaic. Jall should step aside like Wu did and allow the people to rule themselves."

Lin said "I don't think he will. Jall seems like a man who will try to unite the Earth Kingdom under his rule by force if need be and not to mention, the Fire Nation army is helping his loyalist forces."

Suyin said "Jall is not going to start a civil war over this after all the nation has been through."

Suyin left as Lin thought to herself 'Maybe he will.'

 **Dragon Island**

Dalzic Tzhang boarded the airship to Ba Sing Se as his father Aquisis ordered a crate be put on board and taken directly to Jall once the airship arrived in Ba Sing Se.

He went to his quarters to get some rest as Aquisis saw the airship leave with a smile on his face. Aquisis thought to himself 'Soon my granddaughter Mya will be betrothed to Prince Iroh, once they are married, they'll have a child who will one day rule the Fire Nation. My son will be the advisor to the New Earth King as I advise Fire Lord Izumi and my grandson Kanick who'll earn glory in this war after those who want democracy are eradicated and all those loyal to the Earth Empire are kneeling to Earth King Jall or dead. Kanick will have established himself as a feared military leader and a man worthy to carry on the Tzhang name into the future and who will ensure we are a family to be respected and feared throughout the entire world. It will also ensure the idea of democracy dies just as quickly as the idea was born with monarchies remaining in charge.'

Aquisis headed to his manor for dinner as several nobles from elsewhere in the Fire Nation in league with the leader of the Tzhang family arrived to tell Aquisis the news that Fire Lord Izumi was going to have the domestic forces go after those thugs who wanted elected leaders to rule after staging attacks on minor nobles with hired thugs who claimed they wanted elected leaders to rule the nation instead of the Fire Lord.

As soon as Lord Aquisis heard the news, he smiled and said "Everything is going according to plan." He then invited the other nobles to join him for dinner and asked his servants to fetch some of the good wine Aquisis kept for special occasions.

 **The Spirit World - Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library**

Wan Shi Tong was overseeing his knowledge seekers adding new knowledge into the library when he saw a young woman in Fire Nation attire enter the library.

Wan Shi Tong said "I'm surprised that a former Avatar has decided to come here. Especially one of the earliest re-incarnations. Why are you here?"

The woman said angrily "Where is he? Where is Ka Chein?"

Wan Shi Tong said "He was here seeking knowledge and once he got what he needed he left. He didn't say where he was going."

The woman was furious at this news and with the spirit portals open again, it stood to reason Ka Chein one of the most brutal warlords in history who's crimes were so horrible, all records were omitted and she had died stopping Ka Chein during his reign of terror and the man fled into the spirit world where he was imprisoned condemned to wander the spirit world for all eternity.

Had escaped back into the physical world.

She then remembered the reign of terror Ka Chein the Dragon Lord unleashed over 9 thousand years ago.

 **Flashback 9000 years ago the Dragon temple**

Ka Chein, the Dragon Lord stood out on the balcony and saw his great kingdom being made greater, his loyal army of benders of all backgrounds who shared in his vision that benders were the supreme beings in the world maintaining order. With all those benders who opposed them dead and the weak non benders enslaved in the mines or working in the fields to contribute in some small way to his kingdom.

He smiled as the servants arrived with dinner, roasted duck. And one of the servants dropped a jug of wine and revealed herself to be Avatar Kwan Yei, who Ka Chein thought was dead.

At that same moment his top generals were killed by subordinates who yelled out "Death to Ka Chein!" He heard the fighting from below, the slaves were revolting and some of army had mutinied against him.

Avatar Kwan Yei said "Your reign of terror ends now Ka Chein!"

The Dragon Lord said "This time you will die!" He then went on the attack firing at her with his firebending.

Avatar Kwan avoided the black fireballs and retaliated with airbending which knocked Ka Chein back and made his crown made of Dragon bone fall off and in an updraft of wind fell from the balcony onto the ground where fighting was going on between the slaves, mutineers from the army up against forces loyal to The Dragon Lord.

Ka Chein roared in anger as fought back with lighting thrown at Kwan who barely avoided the blast as a wall got hit and a giant hole was left.

The Dragon Lord yelled out "I am ensuring the survival of the strong in this world while the weak are eradicated! This is to ensure we as a species survive into the future if the spirits return to our world one day!"

Avatar Kwan used earth bending against the Dragon Lord as she said "You're trying to justify mass murder. You are a power hungry warlord who'll kill anyone who gets in his way."

Ka Chein avoided the boulders thrown at him but got hit with a water whip and suddenly, Ka Chein's royal guards arrived to help their leader and the man fled as Avatar Kwan fought with the royal guards.

Kwan quickly defeated them and went after Ka Chein, determined not to let him escape to safety.

She went after him and found him in the throne room sitting on his throne with an evil look in his eyes. Ka Chein suddenly charged forward and the two fought one another with their bending and in hand to hand fighting,

Ka Chein firebent at Kwan to drive her back and in an instant fired lighting at Kwan who was not quick enough to avoid it this time but was able air bend a ceremonial dagger from a nearby wall right into the Dragon Lord's back, mortally wounding him.

As Avatar Kwan died, Ka Chein knew he himself was dying and hearing the sounds of fighting getting closer, he meditated into the spirit world to hide and with his will sustaining him Ka Chein remained alive in the spirit world and vowed. No matter how long it took he would return, reclaim what he lost and pick up where he left off.

Once he was gone the mutineers entered the throne room with the freed slaves and were happy to see Ka Chein dead but sad to see that Avatar Kwan, the woman who freed the world from the tyranny of the Dragon Lord had died to defeat him.

 **End of flashback**

Avatar Kwan knew that ever since Avatar Korra had lost her connection to her past lives during Harmonic Convergence there was nothing she could do to warn Korra about Ka Chein, she just hoped Korra could defeat him before it was too late.

 **Ba Sing Se**

Earth King Jall flanked by the Dai Li headed to the crypts where his ancestors were buried and was outraged when he saw with his own two eyes, that the rumours he had heard were true. The rabble who looted the Royal Palace after the death of his great aunt had desecrated the tombs looking for valuables and taking all they could that wasn't nailed down and leaving a mess in its wake.

The anger Jall felt nearly consumed him and vowed in that moment all of those who didn't kneel to him as the Earth King in his territory would die a thousand deaths.

He headed back to the throne room with his Dai Li escort and saw general Kanick and the loyalist generals waiting for him. With a map of the Earth Kingdom on a table in the middle of the room.

Jall walked over and asked "Do we have a battle plan?"

General Kanick nodded and said "One of Kuvira's prison camps is not far from here. I can lead a small force of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom troops there and liberate the prisoners. I'll have the guards heads sent to the remaining Earth Empire holdouts as a massage of what you will do to your enemies in this war."

One of the Earth Kingdom generals then said "Sire, once you officially are crowned Earth King. I will take 3 quarters of our forces out of the city along with the volunteers from the Fire Nation army who want to aid us and begin retaking the nation for you while you remain here in Ba Sing Se."

Jall shook his head and said "I won't hide from war like other Earth Kingdom monarchs have done. My great, great uncle Earth King Kuei hid when he ordered his army to attack over 70 years ago. I will be going with you, if the people don't see their king out fighting for them, what right do I have to call myself their leader. Besides I want to kill some of our enemies in this civil war myself. I swore in the Fire Nation that my enemies had made the Earth Kingdom bleed and I would not forget, or forgive that. I will keep my word and punish them with any and all arms at my disposal."

The Earth Kingdom generals were delighted to hear this news, glad to see Jall was different than other monarchs preferring to fight his own battles, rather than have others do his fighting for him.

The general then said "We will begin by attacking the democratic forces in the state of Chan. The governor will kneel to you or die."

Jall smiled as the plans were finalised and Kanick said "My forces will head to this prison camp immediately."

The meeting soon ended as Jall sat on his throne as the first of the loyal Earth Kingdom governors arrived to pledge their loyalty to their new Earth King.

 **Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

The guards standing outside Wu's room saw a tall man approaching in a waiter uniform with a tray on a trolley.

The man said "I have King Wu's meal for him."

One of the guards looked at him with suspicion and said "Wu didn't order any dinner."

As the guard lifted the tray, the man used his hidden daggers to kill both guards and quickly entered the hotel room, he was that Earth King Jall's older cousin Wu was fast asleep in his bed and quickly stabbed the young man to death and left papers behind bearing the symbol of Earth Empire loyalists, just like Lord Aquisis Tzhang wanted done. Frame Kuvira supporters for the murder and have the Republic City police on a wild goose chase.

The assassin left and crossed the second of the four names off the hit list in his mind and started to make plans is his head on how to kill the next two targets.

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra smiled as she looked at the sight of her friends and family all enjoying a nice dinner on Air Temple Island and her smile grew bigger as she looked at Asami out of the corner of her eye also having a good time.

Korra was so focused on enjoying the moment, she didn't realise she was asked a question until it was repeated by Mako.

Korra looked at Mako and asked "What did you say Mako?"

Mako said his question again "Is there something going on between you and Asami? I've noticed that all throughout dinner you sneak glances at each other when the other doesn't notice?"

Everyone looked at Korra and Asami who shared a glance and held Asami had her hand of Korra's leg and Korra's parents nodded to her before she gave an answer to Mako, "When we were in the spirit world on our vacation. Asami and I talked and we realised that we each have feelings for one another."

Mako was in shock to hear that his two ex-girlfriends were now together as everyone else congratulated Korra and Asami. Once the shock wore off he said to them "Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

Korra smiled at Mako's acceptance of her relationship with Asami as everyone continued eating dinner.

Meanwhile just outside Republic City, the guards protecting the mountain complex where Zaheer, the leader of the Red Lotus was being held. Saw a man approaching whistling loudly.

The guards headed over to the whistling man to tell him to leave the area immediately, when the man attacked with earthbending, causing a rockslide making the guards fall to the ground, he quickly killed the guards before he entered the complex to deal with the other guards before he went to talk to the man he was there to see.

Zaheer himself soon knew something was going on as the guards watching him ran off and heard sounds of fighting before another man entered the room wearing black clothes and had the look of a man on a mission.

Zaheer asked "Who are you?"

The man had a smile on his face and replied "I have to admit Zaheer I'm impressed with what you and your group The Red Lotus done, you killed a monarch and directly caused all the chaos in the Earth Kingdom right now. This will help me in my plans. So I thank you. As for who I am. I'm Ka Chein, the Dragon Lord, reborn and here to reclaim my dominion." I'm here to offer you a place in my new world, you're a non-bender who received Airbending when Harmonic Convergence occurred over three years ago and you're very powerful. You nearly defeated Avatar Korra, leaving her broken for these last few years, until you helped her overcome her fears to stop Kuvira."

Zaheer was shocked to learn this man was Ka Chein himself and from the way he just got into the high security prison, defeating some of the best in the White Lotus, Zaheer knew this man was who he claimed to be.

Zaheer asked "What do you want exactly? Why come all this way, just to see me?"

Ka Chein answered with a smile, "Straight to the point. I like that, I'm back in this world after so long and I've seen what this world is like with my two eyes after reading about it in the Spirit Library. The strong are now ruled by weak and blind leaders. Non benders walk around thinking they are equals to those blessed with the gift of bending. The world needs to be brought back to a simpler time. The founder of the Red Lotus broke off from the White lotus over differences of opinion. Your group believe that no governments or nations are needed for true freedom. It's a beautiful dream, but a dream nonetheless. The chaos you and your followers can unleash would help me in my plans to take over and restore my empire. That's why I'm here, to free you and offer you a place by my side, if you're willing?"

Zaheer said "Before I give you my answer, I want to know what you plan to do if you do succeed in your plans?"

Ka Chein freed Zaheer from his restraints as he replied "I'll remake the world into what it was with me as the absolute ruler, all non-benders will be used as slaves and all benders who oppose me will lose their bending once I learn how to do blood bending and be enslaved as well, or they'll die."

Zaheer said "That's what I thought." Before he went on the attack using air bending against the Dragon Lord.

Ka Chein said "If you won't join me willingly Zaheer, you leave with no other choice."

With that the body in front of Zaheer feel to the ground as the spirit of Ka Chein left the body and charged at Zaheer, who tried to blast the spirit away but failed. Within moments, Ka Chein had complete control of Zaheer's body as the man's eyes turned red for a brief moment.

He then got the body of the dead Earthbender and tunnelled out of the prison to begin the next phase in his plan.

 **Ba Sing Se**

Jall stood on the balcony and saw the convoy of military vehicles lined up outside the palace with Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom forces ready to move out as General Kanick got into his vehicle and yelled "Mount up!"

The troops got into the vehicles as Kanick gave the order for the convoy to move out of the Upper Ring and soon out of the city itself, on the march to war and revenge.

General Kanick swore he'd make those who killed his cousin learn the word suffer would take on a whole new meaning by the time he was through with them and remind people who Tzhangs are and what they do to their enemies.

Later that night in Republic City, Wu's dead body was found in the Four Elements Hotel and Republic City Police Chief Lin Beifong knew what was going on in the Earth Kingdom was now spreading to Republic City and was now worried the Kuvira loyalists in the city would make an attempt to free Kuvira from prison.

She was then informed by her subordinates that Zaheer had escaped from his prison and knew things just got a hundred times worse.

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 5 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 6 dreams**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Earth King Jall and my main antagonist Ka Chein.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **Fire Nation Capital City**

Iroh stepped off the ship onto the dock and saw the harbour was being patrolled by Fire Nation troops. Everyone who saw him in the harbour, bowed to him. He quickly motioned for them to rise before getting into transport waiting to bring him to the royal palace.

As he got to the palace Iroh saw more Fire Nation soldier's patrolling the city and nobles walking around with bodyguards shadowing their every move.

Servants escorted him to the throne room where his mother Fire Lord Izumi and grandfather Fire Lord Zuko were holding court with other nobles from the Fire Nation.

His mother saw him and said "Welcome home son."

Iroh smiled and went over to his mom after bowing before the throne for a moment and hugged her.

Zuko quickly took over holding court so Izumi and Iroh could talk in private. They headed to the dining room to have some lunch while they talked. Iroh asked "Mother, why are the domestic forces patrolling the streets? Have threats been made against you?"

Izumi replied "Nobles in other parts of the nation have been attacked by people in the nation who want the monarchy abolished in favour of democracy. Violence against innocent people by gang's cannot be tolerated. The army is on the streets to help keep the peace."

Iroh nodded in understanding and asked "Why did you summon me back home mother? You didn't give me an explanation on the phone."

Izumi was silent for a moment and answered "The nobles believe it's high time you got married. Lord Aquisis Tzhang wants you to marry his granddaughter, your old school friend, Mya."

Iroh said "You also believe it's time I got married to ensure out family will continue. If anything happens to you and me than my younger sister gets the throne. Is she feeling better from this illness going around?"

He heard a voice behind him say "Ask me yourself brother."

Iroh saw his younger sister Ursa nearby looking better from the recent illness and delighted to see her after so long.

The two siblings hugged before Iroh asked his mother "When am I to marry Mya Tzhang?"

Izumi answered "In a month. If you agree to marry her. Do you?"

Iroh thought it over and remembered the good times he had with Mya in school and knew he could end up marrying someone else who only wanted him for power and status who he didn't know and said "I'll marry her. But I want to talk to her a week before hand. Catch up with her before we're married."

Izumi nodded and smiled as her son was happy to get married and now the royal family would be aligned with their most powerful and loyal supporters among the nobles in the nation.

 **Republic City Police station**

Chief Beifong sat in her office as President Raiko, Tenzin, Team Avatar, her half-sister Suyin and Chief Tonraq were in the room and said "Zaheer escaped an hour ago. An earthbender broke him out of the prison, all the guards were killed. Earth King Wu was murdered in his hotel room shortly before that."

Raiko asked "Do you think they're connected?"

Lin answered "I don't know." At that moment, the second in command Saikan arrived with news from the Fire Nation. He said "Varrick and his wife were murdered two days ago in Ember Island, signs indicate Earth Empire loyalists were responsible."

Suyin said "Security on Kuvira should be doubled. We don't want her getting released by these loyalists."

Raiko then said "We should let other world leaders know Zaheer is out and get a worldwide manhunt in search of him. Jall won't be happy to learn his cousin Wu is dead."

Korra said "I could go after Zaheer. I beat him once and can do so again."

Tenzin in shock said "Last time you fought him, he almost killed you."

Korra said "Zaheer doesn't have the support he had then and it won't be just me fighting him like last time."

She saw Mako, Bolin and Asami nod in agreement with her and Lin said "I want to go after Zaheer myself alongside you Korra, but we have no idea where he has gone. Not to mention we don't know how many more Red Lotus members are still out there waiting for the right time to strike."

No one said anything for a few moments before Raiko said "Have the amount of security on Kuvira doubled. We can't risk her getting free. The Earth Empire loyalists would rally around her and the civil war in the Earth Kingdom would drag on."

Suyin said "The civil war will drag on regardless. Jall wants all of the Earth Kingdom to bow to him and not allow those who want to rule themselves to do so."

Soon after that the meeting ended as everyone left and wondering when and where the Red Lotus would strike next and if the Earth Empire loyalists would make an effort to free Kuvira from prison.

 **Camp 21**

The commander of the prison camp walked around as the guards kept watch for any of the enemies of the Earth Empire who'd be on their way there at that very moment while other guards were overseeing the prisoners forced to work to death as the goal of the Earth Empire was to get rid of all those not of Earth Empire descent and all those who were dissidents to the Empire.

Suddenly he got told that a convoy of vehicles approach and ordered the guards to get ready for a fight.

As the convoy arrived they saw the people in the convoy wore Earth Empire uniforms so they were allowed in, however as the trucks were opened Fire Nation and Earth kingdom troops emerged and went on the attack.

General Kanick saw the fighting going off in the distance with the rest of the convoy and lead the charge with the rest of the strike team.

The camp guards were overrun as the prisoners joined in the fighting and Kanick's main force arrived.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes, most of the prison guards were dead. Those who remained were executed on the spot as Kanick had the commander brought before him.

He said "Tell me where the other prison camps are and I might let you live to see a prison cell."

The man told Kanick all he wanted to know and Kanick gave his next order "Have the heads of these dead guards sent to those prison camps as a warning. Have this man sent back to Ba Sing Se to face Earth King Jall's justice."

Some of the soldiers did as ordered while the former Earth Empire soldiers captured in the battle in Ba Sing Se, who helped in the deception in this ambush got out of the vehicles and Kanick said "You're free to go. Go home to your families."

The men soon left and Kanick observed as the Earth Kingdom soldiers were helping the former prisoners get into vehicles to get them back to Ba Sing Se. At the same time Fire Nation soldiers started to burn buildings in the prison camp to the ground.

Once the prison camp was destroyed and the camp records seized, the strike team headed back to Ba Sing Se.

 **Dragon Island**

Aquisis Tzhang smiled as he read the message sent via radio and written down by the radio operator. Prince Iroh had agreed to marry Mya. His granddaughter was to become the wife of the heir to the Fire Nation throne.

He thought of the dream he had often in that moment.

It was a dream of the Fire Nation royal palace with a Tzhang sitting on the throne and with him beside the Fire Lord as the royal advisor as every noble in the nation paid homage to the Fire Lord and the Tzhang family.

'No matter what.' Aquisis thought to himself, 'That dream will become a reality.'

 **The Fire Nation**

Members of the underground group the Fire of Democracy were in hiding out in the town of Shu Jing, as Fire Nation soldiers searched outlying towns and villages for them. With most of the group arrested all over the country on charges of assaulting nobles, those who remained free were on the run.

The leaders of group then all received letters from someone who claimed to be sympathetic to their cause and asked them to come to Ember Island to meet and discuss plans for moving forward.

The offer was debated on via the radio and by a majority vote. It was decided that they'd go to Ember Island and meet this sympathetic backer whoever it was.

Meanwhile in the royal palace, Zuko was in his office as one of the White Lotus entered the room and locked the door before he sat down. Zuko said "I've asked you here as I'm told your one of the best in the organization when it comes to espionage. Kuzon, I want you to go to Dragon Island and look into what Aquisis Tzhang is up to."

The man nodded and asked "Do you suspect Lord Aquisis is a member of the Red Lotus?"

Zuko replied "I don't know. I do know this, Aquisis Tzhang is one of the most dangerous men in the nation. He's very patient and can be ruthless in achieving his goals. I simply want to know what his plans are. Report back to me when you learn something."

Kuzon then left the room as Zuko looked out the window wondering where Zaheer was now that he was free and who he'd target first among the world leaders.

 **Ba Sing Se**

Earth King Jall was seething in anger as he read the news from Republic City. His cousin and last living relative, Wu was dead. Murdered in his sleep by loyalists of the traitor Kuvira.

He then thought of the fact that the woman who set up the Earth Empire in the first place was in a prison in Republic City and not in the Earth Kingdom answering for her many crimes against the nation.

He said to one of his servants "Send a message to President Raiko. As ruler of the Earth Kingdom and a fellow world leader. I request that Kuvira be turned over to Earth Kingdom authorities to answer for her many crimes committed against the people of my kingdom."

The servant nodded as Dalzic Tzhang entered the room followed by servant carrying a box.

Jall smiled seeing Dalzic had arrived safely and asked "What's in the box?"

Dalzic said "A gift from my father to you. The original Earth Kingdom crown was lost during the rioting that occurred in the city after your great aunt was killed by the Red Lotus. When your cousin Wu was crowned in Republic City, he simply had an earring from the crown put on him like a brooch. A king deserves better than that. So my father had the best blacksmith in the Fire Nation brought to Dragon Island at his invitation to make you this."

Dalzic opened the box and lifted out a crown made of gold and green with the Earth Kingdom symbol in the centre. Jall smiled at the gift and said "Lord Aquisis certainly knows how to treat his friends."

Dalzic smiled and said "He certainly does."

Jall then grabbed a pin that was on the table and said "This is for you Dalzic. It's the pin worn by the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se."

He handed the pin to Dalzic, who put it on as the Earth Kingdom generals came with news from General Kanick, the prison camp was liberated and the strike team and freed prisoners were on their way back to the capital at that very moment.

 **Republic City Prison**

Kuvira looked up from her meal as Chief Beifong stood in front of her cell and asked "What is it?"

Lin answered "People still loyal to you murdered Wu in his sleep last night. His cousin Jall is in Ba Sing Se with a loyalist army and Fire Nation troops, he's declared himself the new Earth King and is determined to retake his nation."

Kuvira said "Do you think I'm responsible for what these loyalists are doing. I surrendered and gave the order for my army to stand down. Some commanders obviously see my surrender as a sign of weakness and are squabbling amongst themselves for power as this new Earth King is fighting them with his army. Does President Raiko want me to address my former troops and command them to stand down?"

Lin shook his head and said "Just thought you should know what your loyalists are doing in your name."

Lin then left the room as more guards arrived to stand guard over Kuvira and prevent any possible jail break by her supporters.

 **Unknown location**

Ka Chein entered the building and the people already in the room bowed their heads to him as one of them said "Zaheer. It is good to see you. How did you get out of the prison the White Lotus put you in?"

Ka Chein said "I had help from some of those in the Earth Empire, they saw the interests of their group and the Red Lotus as one and the same. They died freeing me."

The Red Lotus member asked "What's the plan sir. Get revenge against Avatar Korra?"

Ka Chein replied "No. We cause chaos. Make this situation in the Earth Kingdom 100 times worse."

The Red Lotus members listened as they heard the plan from their leader.

 **Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Iroh tossed and turned in his bed as he had an uneasy sleep, he was plagued with a dream that wouldn't stop replaying over and over again.

He was in a Palanquin being carried through the streets of the capital with Fire Nation troops surrounding him as Aquisis Tzhang walked next to it saying "Here in the capital. Life is cheerful and grand, see the wealth of the nation that brings riches to the lands. Our golden future puts all of the Fire Nation up in lights. On our shoulder's rests of the heavy burden of preserving this way of life."

Aquisis looked at Iroh in the eye as he said "So it's asked of us from time to time, to bend a little and obey." He motioned to the Palanquin bearers and said with a smile "See how these men stand true to me, hear them speak the words I say. When I bid them to be happy, they are happy to obey. See them walk with confidence as I of give them back their nerve, observe the master of the strings!"

The Palanquin bearers said in unison "We live only to serve, however he demands!"

Iroh saw the people in the streets going about their business with their heads kept low as Aquisis said "When the anger grows and resentment overflows. I'm a step ahead, as they plot and scheme. I have their fate sealed."

The palanquin stopped at the royal palace as Iroh and Aqusis went into the palace and were soon in the throne room and Iroh observed Aquisis advising his mother. Aquisis said to her "The commoners are angry and are in revolt, demanding to have elected leaders."

Izumi said "They always whine and complain. Things will remain the way they are."

Aquisis nodded in agreement and said "We can't see the future, so we must decide the path and keep to the plan. Let the people howl and moan. When I bid them to be silent, they are silent as the graves. When I bid them to be with me, they are with me heart and soul. Let them fret in the end, they will get what they deserve. To serve, the master of the strings!"

Suddenly Iroh found himself and Aquisis in the Royal Ballroom watching all the noble lords and ladies in the Fire Nation dancing on the ballroom floor.

Aquisis said "I survive by my wits and apologize to none. When they ask me to advise them, I advise them till I'd won. They may smile, they may frown, but it's all the same to me – you see. I'm the man in control. Holding the strings of power. Power makes everyone bow low."

All the dancing nobles then said in unison "Let us dance, let us sing and let us all be light-at-day. When he bids us to be happy, we are happy to obey.  
We will smile, wait in style, till he bids us to proceed. We need, the master of the strings. He is good, he is kind, he is everybody's friend. When he bids us all to follow, we will follow to the end. He just wants what is best, our opinions are all his. He's seduced the entire world. He is the master of the strings!"

Aquisis smiled at the sight in front of him and Iroh was shocked when a moment later, he and Aquisis were in the throne room and the head of the Tzhang family was sitting on the throne as nobles in the room bowed to him and yelled in unison "We serve the master of the strings! Long live the master of the strings!"

In that moment Iroh saw puppet stings in the hands of Aquisis which were connected to the nobles as the throne room went up in flames and Iroh saw his great great uncle Iroh nearby looking at him.

Iroh woke up from his dream, in shock at the weird dream he just had and wondered why he had that dream.

While in the Spirit World, Iroh hoped his warning to his great great nephew helped him against the plotting of Aquisis Tzhang.

 **Air Temple Island**

Tenzin observed as the White Lotus patrolled the island, every measure was being taken to ensure that if Zaheer showed up he'd be spotted and confronted as quickly as possible.

As long as he was free, Korra was in danger. The Red Lotus wouldn't stop until their mission was complete, bring about absolute anarchy on a worldwide scale.

He saw his eldest daughter Jinora nearby meditating and sat next to her. It was then he noticed that as she tried to meditate, Jinora would keep rubbing her head.

Tenzin asked "What is it?"

Jinora replied "I don't know, I just know that something is wrong, whenever I try to meditate in order to find out what's going on I get a mild headache."

Tenzin thought these headaches could be due to the worry Jinora had with Zaheer free again, he and his team had captured the airbenders which led to Korra handing herself over to Zaheer and obviously was worried he'd try something like that again.

Tenzin said "Zaheer won't be free for long. He'll reveal himself and once he does. We'll be ready for him. You devised the idea which led to Zaheer's defeat the first time and saved Korra's life in the process, maybe you'll engineer his downfall for a second time."

Jinora smiled at her father's praise as she was then able to meditate in peace with no headaches.

Meanwhile Korra was having a hard time sleeping and decided to go for a walk around to clear her head. Every time she tried to sleep, she had horrible dreams of Zaheer and the Red Lotus showing up and killing all of her friends and family before killing her as well.

No matter what it took Korra swore she'd find Zaheer and put him back in prison before the Red lotus made their first move against her.

She had a good idea where the Red Lotus would strike, Ba Sing Se when Jall held his coronation as Earth King there with all the world leaders in attendance for the conference he wanted to hold. It's be too tempting a target for Zaheer and his followers to pass up.

She heard footsteps behind her and Asami stood next to her, she held Korra's hand as they looked out at Republic City.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed. Please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 7 preparations**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Earth King Jall and my main antagonist Ka Chein.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **I want to apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I had writers block, was ill with the flu and in hospital for a week and I'm alright now.**

 **I wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Lastly if you read this fic, add it to your favourite stories list, add a story alert, etc. Please be so kind as to leave a review so I know what you, the readers like about my fic and anything you think I could improve upon.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 7.**

 **Ba Sing Se**

Jall observed as his throne was being painted gold and the throne room given a much needed renovation. Once again the throne room would be a room fit for a king and be an example of the power of the Earth Kingdom to the world.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the head of the city watch entered the room and said "Our men are in position, awaiting your orders."

Jall asked "Is the list of names accurate? I don't want your men going after innocent people who are loyal to the crown?"

The commander said "It's accurate. Former royal guards who took part in the looting of the palace told us those are the names of those in the city who looted valuables from the palace when your great aunt was murdered and still have them in their possession. We're simply reclaiming stolen property and punishing thieves."

Jall then said "Very well, give your men the order. Get back my property."

The commander bowed before he left the throne room to oversee the operation that was about to begin. Soon members of the city watch were breaking down doors and arresting people inside as the stolen property of the Earth Kingdom royal family still in the city was reclaimed and brought back to the royal palace.

At that same moment, the convoy General Kanick took to the Earth Empire prison arrived back at the capital. The prisoners were dropped off at hospitals before the convoy continued onto the royal palace where the prison warden was dragged to the throne room.

The warden was forced to kneel before Jall who asked Kanick "How are the prisoners you liberated?"

Kanick replied "Malnourished and some were badly beaten by those thugs. Once they're better I'm sure they love a chance at revenge. We got the records of the prison. Most of the people sent there died. All ordered by Kuvira herself as she wanted to purge the nation of all those not of Earth Empire descent. Her orders were carried out by the warden without any hesitation."

Jall glared at the man who was begging for his life. He said "You're a mass murderer. You ordered the deaths of hundreds of innocent people. You don't have the right to beg for your miserable life."

Jall unsheathed his platinum sword and swiftly decapitated the man.

Dalzic entered the room with a smile at what he seen happen and knew Jall was now the strong ruler that the Earth Kingdom needed in order to remain a monarchy.

Kanick saw his father and bowed his head as Dalzic said "I'm proud of you son. You're showing your skill at warfare to the world. You're making a name for yourself and will be what's needed to carry the Tzhang name into the future, like your grandfather wants."

Kanick smirked and said "It's like he always says. We're golden dragons and the dragon doesn't concern itself with the opinions of it's prey. It simply devours them." He turned to Jall and asked "Do you want me to get strike teams ready to go to the nearby prisons and liberate them?"

Jall shook his head and said with regret in his voice "We need to secure the surrounding area first by taking the nearby provinces which have rejected me as Earth King before we can move on to those prison camps. Otherwise any attack made could be caught from behind by an enemy attack."

Kanick nodded in agreement and said "I'll go over arrangements for your security when you're crowned Earth King with the Earth Kingdom generals."

Dalzic asked "What are you planning for the coronation Jall. Are you going to keep to the tradition and have the coronation be a six hour event?"

Jall shook his head and said "I won't have the coronation be dragged out. I'll be crowned in the throne room before the royal court, the world leaders, Earth Kingdom military leaders. I also intend to crown myself."

Dalzic nodded and asked "This conference you plan to have with the world leaders and Avatar Korra. What are you planning to talk about?"

Jall replied "Discuss the state of the world, the manhunt for the escaped leader of the Red Lotus, Zaheer and demand Kuvira be handed over to me to answer for her crimes and make it clear that if any of the other world leaders try to intervene in this civil war on the side of the traitors. It'll be considered an act of war. To help reassure world leaders I won't be another dictator. I'll sign an edict into law with the Earth Kingdom giving up all territorial claims to the United Republic for all time, some people still see it as Earth Kingdom land, but that time has passed."

Dalzic said "That would show world leaders that you want to keep the peace and might convince those who reject you as Earth King to kneel before you and pledge loyalty to you."

Jall merely said "If these governors refuse to pledge loyalty to me. I'll have them killed and replace them with loyal governors and have the heads of the traitors mounted on the city walls for all to see. As your father, Lord Aquisis told me Dalzic, show too much mercy and people won't fear you. If they don't fear you, they won't follow you."

Dalzic smiled and said "Exactly. My father speaks from experience, he showed mercy once to those who defied him and they repaid his mercy with treachery and rebellion. After that my father led men loyal to him to the home of the Salki noble family, Calma and wiped them out. Every last one of them."

Nothing else was said as the two men headed to the dining room for breakfast as Dai Lee agents followed behind protecting Jall from anyone who'd wish to do him harm.

 **Air Temple Island**

Jinora was sitting outside meditating into the spirit world hoping to get answers for the headaches she'd been having recently.

She arrived in the spirit world and within moments the spirit of a young woman appeared in front of her and asked "You know Avatar Korra?"

Jinora nodded and the woman said "I am Avatar Kwan. You need to know. Avatar Korra, the whole world is in terrible danger." She then told Jinora about Ka Chein and his escape from the Spirit World.

Once she was done explaining the situation, Jinroa headed back to the physical world as Avatar Kwan hoped her warning would be enough.

Jinroa ran to her father and told him about the warning. Tenzin was shocked and asked "Are you sure she said Ka Chein?"

Jinora nodded and her father said, "This is very bad news. Things are bad enough without one of the most brutal warlords in history showing up."

He signed and said "Ka Chein, escaping the spirit world. Zaheer escapes from his prison. It's unlikely the two events aren't connected. Ka Chein and Zaheer may be working together, at least for now and both plot to betray the other at some point."

Jinora asked "Do we let Korra know about this?"

Tenzin replied "I'll let her know about this now." He left and went in search of Korra, quickly finding her sparring with Mako and Bolin, as Asami and Tenzin's other children, Ikki and Rohan and Meelo watched.

Korra saw Tenzin approaching and asked "What is it?"

Tenzin told Korra about Ka Chein and said "That explains why I've sensed something is different ever since I got back. I can sense Ka Chein is here in the physical world."

Tenzin nodded at the explanation and nothing else was said as everyone wondered where Zaheer and Ka Chein were and what they were up to.

 **Ember Island**

The leaders of the Fire of Democracy movement arrived on the island and headed to where this supposed backer asked to meet them. To their shock it was the home of the governor of the island. Lord Zios Anaka.

The guards led them to the study where Lord Anaka was waiting for them with tea set out them. Lord Anaka motioned for the guards to leave and said to the others "Sit down. We have much to discuss."

The leader of the group demanded answers and asked "Why do you want to help us Lord Anaka. What's the benefit for you?"

Lord Anaka put down his cup of tea and replied "What you want to do. Abolish the monarchy and put in elected leaders to rule the nation presents a unique opportunity. Some gain power from the monarchy, while others could gain more influence in a new situation. Besides with Lord Aquisis Tzhang being determined to see your movement destroyed, and most nobles in the nation either in his pocket or in fear of him. I'm your only option."

The men talked amongst themselves as Lord Anaka looked on and once they came to a decision, their leader sat down while the others got some tea and the man asked "What do you suggest we do?"

Lord Anaka replied "Simple. Kill the royal family in a bombing. With them gone, the people will come around to the idea of elected leaders."

All of the Fire of Democracy members were in shock at this proposal and one of them said "That'll never happen. If we killed the royal family, one of the noble families like the Tzhangs would take the throne and we'd be right back to where we started and the Tzhangs would scour the world for all those who are in favour of democracy and kill them and their families."

Lord Anaka merely said "If it's done right and with someone set up to take the fall like a man who claims to be part of the Red Lotus. The involvement of your organization would never be uncovered."

The leader of the group said "I don't want to use violence." Lord Anaka laughed and said "Fine do nothing while the Tzhangs get the authorities to hunt you all down and lock you up for crimes you didn't do."

The man stood up and said with disgust in his voice, "You don't care about our movement or who rules the nation. Monarchy or elected leaders. You just want power, like other nobles in this nation."

With that the men left the building as Lord Anaka drank his tea. As he thought of what to do next in his bid for ultimate power.

Unknown to him one of the guards was on the phone, calling his employer. Lord Aquisis Tzhang to let him know of a traitor to the nation and the royal family they all served.

 **Republic City**

President Raiko was at the train station to see Suyin Beifong and her family off as they headed back to Zaofu before he was informed by his security of a threat made against his life by Earth Empire loyalists.

His guards quickly got him into a vehicle and headed for his office where his bodyguards could best protest him, a few moments later. The vehicle went up in a fiery explosion.

The man who planted the explosive smiled at the fiery wreckage as others reacted with horror and water's bender's put out the fire, only to find all the occupants of the vehicle were dead, the assassin then crossed Raiko's name off his list of people to kill for Lord Aquisis Tzhang, before he headed back to his hotel room to plan the last assassination on Police Chief Lin Beifong.

 **Omashu**

The governor of Omashu looked at the message sent out by Earth King Jall, commanding all Earth Kingdom governor's arrive in Ba Sing Se in 5 day's time for Jall's coronation and to swear loyalty to him.

The governor ripped up the message. He was never going to bow to that young king. Omashu would rule itself independently. At the same moment Ka Chein and the Red Lotus showed up and murdered the governor in cold blood.

 **Dragon Island**

Aquisis was having dinner with his family as a servant came in with a message from the Royal Palace. He read the message and had a big smile on his face.

His daughter in law Tysha curious asked Aquisis "What is it?"

Aquisis showed Tysha the message and said "Fire Lord Izumi has invited us to have dinner with the royal family tomorrow night. No doubt Prince Iroh is considering marrying Mya he wants to get to know her better at dinner, after all it's been years since they last saw one another."

Everyone at the table was happy at the good news, none more so that Lord Aquisis himself. 'Everything is going according to plan.' Aquisis thought to himself.

 **Author's notes: Well that's chapter 7 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon's claws**

 **Chapter 8 Journeys**

 **Author's notes: I don't own Legend of Korra. All I own is my OC's, the Tzhang family, Earth King Jall and my main antagonist Ka Chein.**

 **There are some Game of Thrones references in this fic just so readers know.**

 **I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter, damn writer's block.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 8.**

 **Ember Island**

Lord Anaka woke up in the middle of the night as he heard loud noises, shouting and sounds of fighting from inside the manor.

Two of Anaka's guards entered the bedroom and he asked them "What's going on?"

One of the guards replied "We're under attack. Soldiers arrived saying you're a traitor to the nation and arrived to arrest you. The others are holding them at bay for the moment. We must get you to safety. Follow us."

Before Anaka could say anything suddenly the loud noise stopped and the three men left the bedroom where a squad of Fire Nation soldiers were waiting for them, as the guards were murdered, Lord Anaka was brutally knocked down with a punch to the face as a loud voice said "Take a hold of him. Stand him up. Stand him up straight."

The man who gave the order emerged from behind the soldier's revealing himself to be Lord Aquisis's Tzhang's top bodyguard Kalo Chi as Anaka was dragged to his feet by two soldiers.

Lord Anaka was petrified as Kalo punched Lord Anaka so hard his nose was broken and took out a dagger to slit the traitor's throat.

With Anaka dead, Kalo turned to the bodyguard who informed Lord Aquisis of Lord Anaka's treason and said "Lord Aquisis Tzhang thanks you for your loyalty to the nation. He'll ensure that Fire Lord Izumi names you the new lord of Ember Island."

The man smiled as Kalo and the troops left the manor.

 **Republic City**

Lin was shocked as she learned President Raiko had been killed in a bombing, but that was nothing compared to the shock when she was named the interim President of Republic City, until the next Presidential election. There was no doubt in her mind who was behind the murder, the Red Lotus.

Lin ordered the city be locked down, until the Red Lotus was dealt with. Tenzin soon arrived with Team Avatar and Lin told them what happened to Raiko and they told her about Ka Chein.

She was shocked, with all that had happened in the last few years, the Equalists, the Water Tribe Civil War, Harmonic Convergence, The Red Lotus, the chaos in the Earth Kingdom, the rise of the Earth Empire and the attack on Republic City by Kuvira and her army. What was going on in the Earth Kingdom now and a new threat was now out there, waiting to strike.

'All these constant threats to the world are beginning to get repetitive.' Lin thought to herself.

Lin ordered preparations be made for the journey to Ba Sing Se to attend Earth King Jall's coronation as all world leaders would be there for this conference Jall wanted to have to discuss world affairs.

Kuvira would be handed over to the Earth kingdom for trial and the body of Jall's cousin Wu was already back in Ba Sing Se for a royal funeral Jall wanted to hold for his cousin.

 **Ba Sing Se**

Jall had tears in his eyes as the coffin containing the body of his cousin was placed in front of his throne with the Earth Kingdom flag draped on it.

Earth Kingdom military officers saluted the coffin of former Earth King Wu, while he was only king very briefly after the fall of Kuvira and before he announced he was abdicating, he had still been Earth King and was worthy for a royal funeral.

Earth Kingdom governors and their families were there as were upper class citizens once the rings that were once an important part of the city, were put back up by Earthbenders. Dividing the city by social status, upper class, middle class and low class. Like the city had been for centuries.

Jall began his speech by saying "My cousin Wu, was not a man most would want for king. He showed leadership organising the evacuation of civilians from Republic City before Kuvira and her army attacked. He had potential to be a good king, but decided not do that. For showing himself as a man of peace, he was repaid with treachery, stabbed to death in his sleep by loyalists of the dictator Kuvira. Shall we let this nation die like my cousin? Or will we do what is necessary. What is hard, to save the monarchy we all love? I for one will not let this nation fall into chaos. Not while I draw breath. I will not fail you, my people!"

Everyone applauded Jall, as Wu's coffin was brought to the crypts by servants.

Jall went to the crypt later on in the evening and swore to Wu that he would avenge his murder and wipe all those in his nation who were loyal to the Earth Empire.

Jall soon meet with Dalzic, his son general Kanick and the Earth Kingdom generals to discuss the civil war. It seemed sending the heads of the guards from the liberated prison camp was already having the desired effect, the other prisons were shut down, with the inmates released. The Earth Empire loyalists were afraid, as they should be.

Meanwhile the democrat leaders were meeting in Zaofu to discuss forming a united army with their forces and made it clear they would never bow to an Earth Kingdom monarch again.

Overall Jall's loyalist forces had 10,000 men and dozens of tanks, vehicles and airships. The Fire Nation had 60,000 troops in the city dozens of ships, and airships along with hundreds of tanks, 10,000 men had already volunteered to head out with the Earth Kingdom forces when they moved out to reclaim their nation.

The Earth Empire forces were spread out and leaderless, while the democrat forces had begun to organise an army of their own and had at least 7,000 troops from some reports.

'The war would be long and hard fought, but no matter what' Jall thought to himself. 'Victory will be mine.'

 **The Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Lord Aquisis Tzhang, his granddaughter Mya arrived at the palace for dinner with the royal family. Aquisis and Mya were led to the dining room where former Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lord Izumi, Prince Iroh and his sister Princess Ursa were waiting for them.

Pleasantries were exchanged as Aquisis has one of the servants brought with him, present of a bottle of the finest wines from the Dragon Island cellers.

Aquisis soon began the conversation saying "Lord Anaka of Ember Island was revealed to be in league with the violent democrats in the nation by one of his guards. The local police went to apprehend him. But he died resisting arrest. I suggest that the guard who reported the treason is made the new lord of Ember Island"

Izumi agreed with Aquisis and would make the arrangements later on in the night. The conversation soon turned to the proposed marriage between Iron and Mya, as Prince Iroh asked Mya "Is this what you truly want Mya? Do you want to marry me?"

Mya answered truthfully "With all my heart Iroh, Ever since we were children, I knew I felt something for you. Hearing of your bravery in the military both for our army and as part of the United Forces, made me realise my feelings for you. I have come to love you from afar."

Iroh blushed as he said "I feel something for you as well Mya. I'll happily marry you, with your approval mother."

Izumi nodded and said "We'll have the marriage take place in 3 months' time. Plenty of time to get things ready."

Aquisis proposed a toast to the upcoming wedding and everyone else joined in, as Aquisis was happy to see Iroh wanted to marry Mya.

After dinner, Zuko asked Aquisis if he would go for a walk with him through the palace gardens, Aquisis happily agreed.

As they walked around the massive garden Zuko asked "Did you hear about President Raiko's death in Republic City?"

Aquisis nodded as he said "Yeara ago when the Water Tribe Civil War was going on. Prince Iroh offered to help Avatar Korra get aid for the Southern Water Tribe rebels against the Northern Water Tribe military, but Raiko found out and threatened to court martial the Prince. He was a weak willed man, Republic City is better off without him. Maybe now the Council that once ruled Republic City can rule, with a single chairmen in charge. End this role of an elected leader, clearly democracy has failed."

Zuko asked "What would you suggest?"

Aquisis said "Restore the council who once ruled Republic City. Allow one rep from each nation and 2 additional seats for non-benders from Republic City to give them a voice. Have each rep appointed by world leaders, not in elections."

Zuko was silent, he knew himself that he didn't like Raiko. The man was weak willed, he threw blame on others. He banished Avatar Korra from Republic City following Harmonic Convergence saying she was nothing but trouble, it was only after she nearly died fighting Zaheer and him being imprisoned that Raiko lifted the banishment, as well as the fact he was facing condemnation from the Southern Water Tribe, Air Nation, Northern Water Tribe and Fire Nation for his actions in banishing the woman who saved Republic City from Amon and his Equalists and defeated Unalaq and Vaatu when Raiko did not heed her warnings about Unalaq or Vaatu.

Zuko said "The other world leaders would have to be asked how they feel about this plan, as well as Avatar Korra herself. But I am in favour of this, the council should never have been got rid of the first place."

Nothing else was said as both men re-joined the others in the dining room.

Izumi decided to ask Aquisis "What will Jall do to Kuvira if she is handed over to him?"

Aquisis replied "He'll execute her for her crimes against the Earth Kingdom and the crimes of her Earth Empire regime. A fate she deserves for all of our fellow citizens killed in her prison camps."

Izumi was silent as Aquisis told her of the recent letter he got from Dalzic in Ba Sing Se. Kanick had led an attack on a nearby prison camp and liberated those there, Fire Nation citizens among them and sent the severed heads of the guards to the other prisons, warning them to free those imprisoned there or suffer a similar fate.

Aquisis said "The warning worked. The other prisons have freed the inmates they were holding and the guards surrendered to the inmates. Kanick is covering himself in glory already and the fighting has just started in the Earth Kingdom."

Iroh said "The fighting will last a long time. The people of the Earth Kingdom are very proud and some will fight to the end than bow to Jall."

Aquisis said with a smile "Than they'll die as traitors to their nation. The monarchy has always ruled the Earth Kingdom and always will. Allowing the commoners to have a voice and plunge a great nation back into chaos. We cannot allow that to happen."

Iroh said nothing else as dinner continued.

 **Republic City the next day**

Lin Beifong watched as the airship ready to go to Ba Sing Se was being loaded and Kuvira in platinum restraints was put into a holding cell under heavy guard.

Tensin and his three eldest children were already on the airship as Korra and her friends arrived to get on board.

The other world leaders were already heading to the Earth Kingdom in airships of their own, for Earth King Jall's coronation and this conference among world leaders to take place afterwards.

Lin thought to herself 'These next few days will be interesting.'

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**


End file.
